Caminos Cruzados
by T-ara KP
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke aprenden ideologías que los retarán. Naruto es confundido con el líder del grupo Subversivo AKATSUKI y Sasuke se ve obligado a darle caza a su mejor amigo. Entretanto su olvidada amiga Hinata, descubre verdades que paralizarán Japón. Los caminos de los que fueron amigos en la niñez se entrecruzan poniendo a prueba la fidelidad hacia su nación y hacia ellos mismos.
1. Promesa

¡Hola queridos amigos! Hace tiempo que no tengo el gusto de verlos pero ahora estoy aquí y como les dije antes traería un fic de mi propia autoría. Hoy tengo la alegría de por fin publicarlo.

Es una historia que realmente no dejo de pensar y que poco a poco estoy construyendo. Su marco principal está basado en hechos reales de la historia de mi país (¡No, no se aburran!) son hechos que personalmente considero importantes e inolvidables así que... Espero que les guste esta historia ¡A mí me encantó escribirla!

¡Ahora sí pasemos al fic!

Nota: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

...

**Caminos Cruzados**

_En la etapa más tierna de sus vidas; los niños saltan, ríen y viven la vida de forma entusiasta sin pensar en su futuro más que la diversión presente en sus pequeñas vidas._

**CAPÍTULO 1: Promesa**

Naruto y Sasuke eran unos niños alegres, vivaces y sobre todo muy unidos. Ambos pertenecían a familias poderosas, casi inquebrantables con un largo recorrido político en Japón, motivo suficiente para comenzar desde temprano una educación política en sus jóvenes herederos. Naruto y Sasuke eran susceptibles a esto, solo querían disfrutar de su plena y gustosa niñez.

Aquel día, era muy especial pues el pequeño Naruto cumplía 10 años y su padre le hizo una gran fiesta. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro inquietos, su energía los hacía imparables.

-¡Naruto! – El rubio se detuvo, reconocería aquella voz en cualquier lugar.

-¡Hinata! – Naruto abrió los brazos para recibir a la niña de no más de 6 años -¡Pensé que no vendrías!

-Hinata, llegaste –Sasuke se aproximó y ambos la tomaron de las manos ayudándola a adentrarse en la fiesta, el resto de la tarde no se separaron ni por un instante.

Los tres tenían un laso fraternal inmenso. Naruto y Sasuke eran amigos desde que tenían recuerdos, siempre juntos como dos grandes hermanos, aunque a veces peleaban ello no menguaba en su amistad ya de por si inquebrantable. Por otro lado estaba la pequeña Hinata, heredera de los Hyuga; desde que llegó al mundo despertó el interés y curiosidad de los niños haciéndose incondicional para ellos. Los tres eran los mejores amigos, mejores compañeros, mejores hermanos y esa noche sería testigo de su más inusual promesa.

-Muchachos… - susurró Sasuke moviendo ligeramente a sus amigos – Ey, despierten – Naruto abrió los ojos con dificultad, un poco molesto.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? –Naruto y Hinata estaban confundidos.

-Voy a prometerles algo – Sasuke sentía adrenalina corriendo en su ser a causa de lo que iba a decir – Hoy marco el inicio a mi gran sueño…Yo seré el presidente de esta nación, lo juro.

La habitación se llenó de un profundo silencio. Sasuke se mantuvo firme aunque un poco nervioso esperando la reacción de sus amigos; de repente una risotada le hiso reaccionar.

-¿De veras? ¿Cuándo? –Dijo Naruto en tono burlón–Primero vas a tener que derrotarme.

Ambos amigos se vieron fijamente, nunca jamás se vería tal decisión en la mirada de unos pequeños. En ese momento Sasuke y Naruto marcaron un futuro lleno de contiendas, luchas y mucho sacrificio; los dos lo sabían, que algún día llegaría el día de combatir, un día en el que ya no serían más los fieles amigos que habían sido hasta el momento.

-Es una promesa – dijeron ambos chocando los puños. Hinata sintió una ligera incomodidad.

_-Y Yo no dejaré que se hagan daño… lo prometo_ – dijo en sus adentros.

….

Dos años corrieron con rapidez. Desde el cumpleaños los niños iniciaron un estudio autodidacta y se la pasaban horas leyendo diversos temas, llenando su mente de prodigiosos conocimientos.

-¿Cuándo van a dejar esos libros? – Preguntó la doméstica – Ya no tienen pestañas.

-Shizune, esto es necesario –Replicó Sasuke como en tantas ocasiones.

-Apuesto que dejarían cualquier libro por venir a recibirme.

Ambos niños alzaron las orejas por la voz tan familiar que escucharon. Hinata se encontraba de pié en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Hinata! – exclamaron al unísono y se aproximaron inmediatamente a ella.

-Qué le dije Shisune –Logro decir Hinata antes de ser abrasada por sus amigos.

-Debería venir más seguido, niña Hinata.

-¡Eso haré, si me dejan respirar! –Los niños soltaron a Hinata y luego la jalaron hacia su mesa de estudios sentándola en una silla a merced de ellos.

-A ver señorita ¿Quién le dijo a usted que podría perderse una semana y no llamar, sin siquiera enviar una carta? –preguntó el rubio Naruto simulando enfado.

-Eso sin contar que se fue sin una merecida despedida – Le siguió Sasuke

-Además de que…

-¡Muchachos! – Interrumpió la jovencita – No es para tanto ¡Y si llame! Muchas veces, pero ustedes se encontraban encerrados aquí – Los niños se miraron entre sí.

-Eso no explica tu abandono –Naruto se acercó a Hinata con miraba muy seria, la niña estalló en risa.

-¡Nunca cambiaran!

Los niños le platicaron sobre los últimos acontecimientos y lo ansiosos que estaban por el viaje de estudios que sus familias les prometían desde varios meses atrás.

-¿Paris?

-Es un poco lejos, pero recibiremos la mejor educación –Dijo Sasuke notando la nostalgia de Hinata – No será por mucho tiempo.

-Volveremos cada verano –Se apuró a decir Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata –Puedes venir con nosotros, Sasuke y yo hablaremos con tu padre…

-Lo siento, no puedo – Hinata de puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana más próxima.

-¿Sucedió algo cuando estaban de viaje, Hina?

La interpelada perdió su vista en los hermosos campos que rodeaban la casa.

-No tendré carrera política –Ambos niños no evitaron sus sonidos de asombro –Mi padre vio que no sirvo para algo así, me dio de baja. Van a darle la oportunidad a mi primo Neji –Hinata se oía muy triste reconociendo aquello – Espero que él lleve en lo alto el apellido de mi familia.

-Es muy injusto –dijo Naruto molesto –Me va oír…

-¡Naruto! ¡Así no se arreglan las cosas! –Sasuke reprendió a su amigo –Ya es un hecho que no podemos cambiar.

-Pero Sasuke…

-Sasuke tiene razón – Hinata volvió su rostro limpiándose las lágrimas –Yo me encuentro bien, la vida política no era para mí.

Naruto tuvo que fundir su naciente molestia luego se aproximó a Hinata y la jalo hacia él abrasándola con delicadeza; Hinata respondió el gesto con lágrimas primero liberando dolor y pronto, emoción. El apoyo de sus amigos hizo que la pena desapareciera, pronto sintió los brazos de Sasuke abrasándola también.

…

Los niños decidieron salir al jardín y liberarse unas horas del salón de estudios, Hinata se ofreció a llevarles galletas, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta que llegaba al jardín un joven se le interpuso abriéndola antes que ella.

-Pasa, Hinata – La niña parpadeó y pasó el umbral de la puerta con la cabeza agachada.

-Gracias Neji –Susurró y se apresuró a ir con sus amigos, pero Neji la detuvo de un brazo.

-¿Por qué me re huyes, prima? –Hinata podía jurar que había agresión en las palabras de Neji, entrecerró los ojos regañándose internamente por no ser más rápida. -¿No me invitas una galleta? O ¿Hasta en eso eres tan inútil? –Hinata alzó la cabeza, los fríos ojos perlas de su primo la observaban duramente, en ellos podía ver la misma decepción y molestia de su padre.

-Lo siento –logró decir con un vocecita casi apagada, Neji la soltó sin dejar de mirarla con desprecio y Hinata lo sintió a pesar de que ya iba camino con sus amigos; esta vez trató de ir lento, deseaba reconfortarse antes de llegar son los chicos.

El jardín era inmenso, lleno de vegetación y con espacio suficiente para las mascotas, Naruto trataba de entrenar a su enorme perro que para gracia de sus amigos era muy terca.

Hinata había logrado obtener la atención del animal dándole galletas, lo cual molestó a Naruto.

-¡Hinata, que vamos a comer!

-Cállate, zoquete –Dijo Sasuke asestándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡A quien llamas zoquete! –Naruto se abalanzó contra Sasuke haciendo que se revolcaran en el suelo, el can se les unió al juego llenándolos de su baba.

-¡Kurama! –Exclamaron molestos contra la mascota -¡Te volviste loca!

-Yo creo que ustedes se volvieron locos –Dijo Hinata sin poder aguantar la risa. De pronto los chicos se pusieron serios; confundida volvió el rostro y observó a los padres de Naruto y Sasuke avecinándose. Cuando llegaron ante ellos la niña les hizo una reverencia.

Minato Namikaze le sonrió.

-¿Cómo estas querida Hinata?

-Bien, señor Minato.

-Los veo algo serios –Dijo Sasuke.

-Así es hijo – contestó Fugaku Uchiha –Venimos a darles un comunicado.

Los muchachos se tensaron pues la voz de Fugaku sonaba confusa, no podían identificar si era algo bueno o malo. Se hiso un insondable silencio que inquietó más a los niños, fue Minato quien lo rompió.

-Naruto, Sasuke, parten a Paris la próxima semana.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. Los muchachos asimilaron la noticia y poco a poco se fue formando una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Naruto apretó los puños por la naciente emoción, Sasuke hizo lo propio exclamando un "¡Sí!". De inmediato sus padres los abrasaron.

Hinata los contemplaba con el rostro desencajado. Kurama le lamía la mano pidiendo atención pero ella no lo sentía, su mente se había bloqueado en la frase "Parten a Paris la próxima semana". Sin que lo controlase, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Hinata ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Naruto -¿Por qué lloras?

Sasuke se deshizo del abraso de su padre y se aproximó a la niña.

-¿Tan pronto van a irse?

Los varones sintieron las inocentes palabras de la niña de 8 años como un ruego afligido, de repente Hinata se fue corriendo con las manos en su rostro y siendo seguida por Kurama, Naruto quiso ir detrás de ella pero su padre le detuvo negando con la cabeza.

-Necesita hacerse a la idea.

Los días restantes fueron un completo alboroto, los niños estaban tan abrumados que ni ganas tenían de tocar uno de sus valiosos libros.

-¿Ella, te ha hablado? –Preguntó Sasuke.

-No… supongo que a ti tampoco –respondió Naruto –Esa niña, cree que puede abandonarnos cuando quiera… Que no la vuelva a ver porque si no…

-Deja de decir tonterías –Le calló Sasuke algo irritado.

Desde el día que anunciaron el viaje no volvieron a saber nada de Hinata; Hiashi Hyuga visitó la casa pero no tenían ánimo de hablarle al hombre que desacreditó a su propia hija y así pasaron 6 días, estaban a vísperas del ansiado viaje que marcaría sus vidas y Hinata no aparecía.

-Creí que solo le tomaría un día.

-Tiene 8 años, le está costando mucho.

-¿Y cuándo preguntará por nosotros? ¿Cuándo estemos en Paris? – se quejó Naruto, Sasuke resopló irritado, él también deseaba ver a Hinata, al menos por última vez hasta el verano.

Los chicos fueron enviados a dormir pero no pegaron los ojos en toda la noche, primero por la emoción que demandaba un viaje como aquel y segundo, porque aún no había señales de que Hinata vendría a despedirse.

Con mucho esfuerzo apenas durmieron un poco pero sin comodidad puesto que los gritos de la servidumbre los despertó de inmediato. El gran día había llegado.

…

-Listo muchachos, cuando lleguen, les estará esperando un Tutor que encomendó nuestro partido político… -No prestaban atención a las indicaciones, simplemente no podían, estaban a minutos de su viaje y miraban a todos lados esperanzados en hallar a la linda niña de ojos perlas.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora.

Naruto y Sasuke tragaron saliva, ciertamente estaban ansiosos, iban a dejar su nación por mucho tiempo pero el deseo de cumplir sus sueños les dada impulsos de continuar.

Justo antes de dar un paso adelante escucharon un grito.

-¡Esperen!

Era la misma voz chillona que les daba alegrías todos los días. Dejaron el equipaje tirado y corrieron hacía la niña de ojos perlas que corría también hacía ellos.

-¡Perdónenme, Naruto, Sasuke! ¡Lo siento tanto!

-¡Cálmate Hinata, ya no llores!

-¡Siempre vamos a estar contigo!

Los 3 se unieron en un fuerte abraso, derramando lagrimas por saberse pronto separados.

-¡No quiero que se vayan! ¡No quiero que me dejen!

-No vamos a olvidarte, Hinata – dijo Sasuke besando la frente de su amiga –Eres muy importante para nosotros.

-Hinata, te escribiré –Naruto tomó las manos de la niña–Te enviaré fotos, te llamaré…

Hinata apretó con fuerza las manos de Naruto sintiendo que la vida se le iba de las manos. Fue difícil soltarlo, precisamente a él. Cuando solo los unían sus dedos, el llanto ahogó su voz.

-Te extrañaré… mucho…

Hinata contempló a sus amigos abordar el avión con sus manitos pegadas a la ventana, trató de convencerse que todo ello era para bien, que su separación no sería en vano y que era lo mejor para sus amigos. Desde lo más profundo de su corazón les deseo muy buenos deseos para que cumplieran sus sueños. Hinata sonrió débilmente y agitó la mano en señal de despedida hacia los chicos.

Por su lado, Naruto y Sasuke ya no sentían aquella molesta ansiedad, la llegada de Hinata había disuadido todo el temor que albergaron. Con la mirada y el paso firmes se adentraron al avión y ese fue el primer movimiento que dieron en paralelo por cumplir su ansiado sueño.

…

_Meses después._

-¿Tú también extrañas a los chicos? –Hinata acariciaba a Kurama quien ya no estaba tan alegre como antes –Créeme, te comprendo - Se acurrucó al lado del animal mirando las nubes del cielo.

_-Yo veo… Yo veo…_

_-Naruto, eres tan idiota que no puedes darle forma a una nube._

_-¡Repite eso!_

_-¡Idiota!_

Hinata sonrió tristemente evocando los recuerdos. Extrañaba tanto a ese par… Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tanto o más que ellos.

-Lo sé… pero no puedo simplemente ir a Francia… ¡Esta bien, está bien! –Hiashi colgó el teléfono con furia, Hinata se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia su padre.

-¡Padre! ¡Padre! – Gritaba Hinata -Lo escuché, llévame contigo ¡Te prometo no ser una carga!

Hiashi frunció el ceño asimilando las palabras de su hija.

-Hinata Hyuga ¿Eres consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo?

-Padre te lo suplico, necesito ver a mis amigos, estos meses han sido una tortura.

-No puedes simplemente ir allá, ellos no deben distraerse ¿Acaso eres tan egoísta?

-¡Padre! No me hable así –exclamó la pequeña ofendida –Solo quiero verlos…

-Lo siento Hinata.

-¡Padre por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! –Hinata corrió hacia su padre hasta abrasarlo por atrás.

-¡Hinata! –Su padre la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió con violencia -¡Entiende que NO! Podría aceptarlo si quieres visitar a Neji, pero ¿a Naruto y Sasuke? ¡Esos niños ya se han olvidado de ti! ¡ENTIENDELO! –Le gritó mientras la empujaba a un lado–Es mejor que te hagas a la idea que ellos ya no son tus amigos.

Algunas veces esa terrible idea cruzaba por su mente, pero quiso ocultarla manteniendo la esperanza de que su amistad no pudiera terminarse esa manera, había albergado en su interior ese deseo y cubierto la inquietud. Pero… ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si ya la habían olvidado?

Hinata se aferró a la pared mirando al vacío mientras Kurama le lamía una mano pidiendo atención.

_Continuará..._

_..._

¿Y qué tal? ¿Le dán una oportunidad?

Estoy muy ansiosa de saber lo que opinan, qué les pareció este primer capítulo, qué esperan para el próximo, en fin todo lo que quieran comentar... ¡Me interesa mucho su opinión! Así que... ¡Comenten por favor!

Bueno amigos, aqui me despido. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Distancia

¡Hola a todos aquí estoy de vuelta!

¿Listos para un nuevo episodio? ¡Aquí vamos!

...

**CAPÍTULO 2: Distancia**

_"… Ha pasado apenas 1 semana, todos en casa sentimos su falta. Shizune dice estar más tranquila pero yo no le creo, sé que los extraña tanto como yo. Ayer me anunciaron que Neji sería enviado a Moscú, realmente estaba esperanzada en Paris pero he decidido ser paciente, esperaré muy ansiosa el verano. Muchachos ¡Los extraño tanto!"_

Desde que pisaron tierra parisina no tuvieron un día de respiro, su tutor el profesor Kakashi, les mostró un poco de la ciudad para familiarizarse y luego llegaron a la enorme casa que el Partido Político JOUNIN compró para su comodidad. Hasta ese momento todo fue bueno, los muchachos estaban más que embelesados y Kakashi les dio unas horas como máximo para descansar, luego inmediatamente comenzó su preparación.

Nunca antes se conocería tal intensidad en la educación de un par de niños de 12 años, era algo tan brutal que les exigía la mayor concentración posible. Habían días que no dormían y otros en que el cansancio los agobiaba al punto de dormir por horas, simplemente como Kakashi decía: _"Es el precio de la grandeza"._

Los chicos lo sabían y solo por eso soportaban aquella bestial preparación.

Naruto guardó la tarjeta que llevaba meses custodiando al ser lo único que recibió de Hinata desde que llegó a Paris. Él y Sasuke habían enviado ya bastantes cartas sin mucho éxito pues hasta ahora no recibían una respuesta. Agobiado, el rubio se tiró a la cama pero tan pronto lo hizo, Sasuke irrumpió en su habitación agitadísimo.

-¡Está al teléfono! –Sasuke llevaba el aparato arrastrando los cables, Naruto corrió hacia él suponiendo de quien se trataba, le arrebato el teléfono y respondió:

-¿Hola?

-¡Naruto! ¡Gracias al cielo! –La voz de Hinata se oía más infantil a través de auricular.

-Hinata no pareces tú…

-¡Dame el teléfono zoquete!

-¡Ahora es mío!

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! Sé que no han tenido tiempo libre, lo entiendo, ahora lo más importante es que se preparen, recuerden que tienen una promesa por cumplir.

Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron y nuevamente trataron de arrebatarse el fono pero no les quedó más que compartirlo.

-¡Gracias Hinata!

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, yo tengo que decirles algo que…

Hinata no continuó, Kakashi entró en la habitación y les arrebató el teléfono desconectándolo.

-Si tanto tiempo tienen para perderlo en tonterías, deberíamos ajustar sus horarios y aumentar los deberes ¿No les parece?

-Hinata no es una tontería – Naruto apretó los puños verdaderamente enfurecido, estaba listo para lanzarse contra Kakashi, pero Sasuke le detuvo jalándole del brazo.

-Naruto – El tutor camino hasta estar justo detrás de Naruto – Si tantos deseos tienes de jugar, reír y hacer cuanta estupidez se te venga en gana, hazlo –Naruto se estremeció –Lárgate de una maldita ves y no me des tantos problemas. Comprende que el mundo se divide en 2: los que fracasan y los que triunfan, punto. Si quieres puedes irte con la sarta de ignorantes que habitan por montones, o si deseas y estás dispuesto, quédate aquí y aprende lo que es el sacrificio, el dolor, el llanto para conseguir la más exquisita grandeza. Tú lo decides.

Era cierto, él lo entendía y por ello temía…

-Lo entendemos Kakashi –respondió Sasuke –Ya puedes irte, esto no se repetirá.

El tutor se despidió dándoles las buenas noches pero los chicos sabían que esa noche no podrían dormir ¿Cuánto más le costaría la grandeza? ¿Alejarse por tanto tiempo serviría de algo?

…

_Cinco años después_

La alarma del despertador sonó con su típico y molesto chillido. Naruto pateó el reloj pero aun así no dejo de chillar, en 5 años no logró destruir ese fastidioso aparato.

-Naruto –Sasuke acabada de entrar a su habitación vistiendo un pulcro ropaje –Llegaremos tarde si no mueves tu trasero de la cama y te vistes –Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada y se puso de pie a regañadientes.

-¿El primer día debe ser tan formal?

-Por supuesto que sí, te espero abajo… zoquete.

-¡SASUKE…! –Grito Naruto pero Sasuke ya había escapado.

Luego de unos preparativos casi dramáticos (porque Naruto se negaba a ser llevado como niño a la escuela) subió junto con Sasuke al auto negro reluciente que aguardaba por ellos con su tutor dentro.

-¡Rayos! -Naruto estaba incómodo con la corbata que Kakashi ajustó bastante bien.

-Deja de quejarte Naruto, nunca te la quitaras –decía Sasuke sonriente, el rubio cortó el aire con la mirada.

-Ahora que recuerdo… tú… –Naruto se lanzó encima de su amigo dispuesto a cobrarse el insulto de la mañana. Kakashi trató de calmar el escándalo sin éxito, esos chicos realmente eran unos animales cuando peleaban.

-¡TRANQUILOS LOS DOS! –Gritó el chofer.

-Gracias Ebisu… -Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y continuó -Muchachos, Bienvenidos a su casa de estudios, la Universidad Central de Paris.

La Universidad era un monumento arquitectónico impresionante que se perdía en su vista panorámica por lo extensa que era. Los jóvenes impactados bajaron del auto acomodando sus trajes y tomando sus útiles.

-No quiero enterarme que alguien faltó a clase, Naruto- dijo Kakashi- Cuídalo Sasuke.

Naruto y Sasuke contemplaron la entrada, era un camino largo en medio de un césped muy bien cuidado. Habían muchos jóvenes en grupos, algunos de grados superiores cargaban sus materiales de estudios que los hacía ver verdaderamente profesionales, otros estaban bajo las sombras de los arboles contándose anécdotas del verano, habían unos solitarios leyendo gruesos libros… Naruto anduvo sin pensar guiado por sus pies y alejándose de Sasuke.

Profundizó su inspección y se vio rodeado de pabellones portentosos que llevaban en la parte más alta el nombre de la Facultad y Escuela a la pertenecían, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un anfiteatro con un pequeño escenario circular en el centro rodeado de agua cristalina y cercado de flores y árboles.

De pronto, una risa musical le despertó de su trance, esta pertenecía a una joven muy bonita de piel blanca, cabello rosa. Ella estaba sentada junto a otra chica que no se le comparaba en belleza pues la pelirrosa tenía rasgos muy finos y resaltaban con justicia un par de ojos verdes radiantes como esmeraldas.

Naruto la contempló unos instantes hasta que su acompañante se fue dejándola con un montoncito de hojas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No gracias –dijo la joven, pero de igual manera Naruto le ofreció una mano para ponerse de pié.

-Mucho gusto, soy Naruto Namikaze – le dijo fascinado por el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno, gracias por ayudarme – La joven sonrió sin soltarle la mano.

-Soy nuevo aquí, es mi primer día.

-Ah, que coincidencia el mío también…

-¡Así que aquí estas! –Sasuke se acercó a ellos -Si me disculpa señorita…

-Largo, Sasuke –el interpelado hizo una mueca de disgusto al ser interrumpido y una nueva pelea se inició entre el par, la pelirrosa que entendió esto como algo gracioso comenzó a reír.

Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar la risa y observó a Sakura. Los delicados rasgos de su rostro y sus brillantes ojos verdes la hacían incomparable y casi inimaginable porque tenía que aceptar lo bonita que ella era.

-Naruto, al ser principiantes tenemos que hacer una serie de papeleos –Dijo sin quitar la vista de Sakura.

-Disculpa –dijo ella –Yo también soy principiante y no entiendo muy bien esos papeleos.

Sasuke se mantuvo quieto y sin emitir respuesta pues la suave voz de Sakura tuvo el efecto de cautivarlo al instante. Naruto no notó esto y jaló la mano de Sakura.

-¡Genial! Sakura nos acompañara.

-Muchas gracias Naruto… pero si tu amigo no quiere…

-No hay problema, puedes venir con nosotros –Dijo el moreno sin dejar de contemplarla.

….

_"Hinata: Conocí una joya parisina, Sakura de relucientes ojos verdes. Su sencillez y elegancia me han enamorado desde la primera vez que la vi, y su belleza… Hinata, nunca hallaré mujer tan perfecta y exquisita. Quisiera que la conozcas, sabrás que no exagero y que cada palabra no le hace justicia a mi encantadora joya parisina…"_

Naruto puso la fecha al pie de página, doblo el papel y lo guardo en un cuaderno. Luego alzó la vista a su alrededor, habían muchos alumnos estudiando en el recinto y él quería un poco más de silencio, este solo lo encontraría en los pisos superiores. En ese sector la biblioteca era lóbrega y más callada.

Ya allí dentro Naruto buscó en cada estante un libro didáctico, para un joven que había iniciado estudios especializados a los 10 años varios de esos libros ya los había leído repetidas veces.

-Esto es deprimente – dijo al llegar al último estante. Justo antes de irse noto algo en la última fila, se agacho y tomó un pequeño libro con hojas amarillentas por el tiempo, la portada estaba tan gastada que no se le veía el título. Lo abrió y leyó la primera hoja.

_"Los ensayos de la realidad nacional…" _

De pronto, escuchó un fuerte estrépito en la entrada del salón.

-¡Estudiante! – Exclamó el administrativo – No puede entrar aquí sin el permiso de un docente.

-Lo siento mucho, solo estaba buscando un poco de silencio.

-Le pido que abandone la sala inmediatamente.

Naruto guardó el libro cuidadosamente y cuando llegó al salón ocupó uno de los últimos lugares pues lo único que le importaba era revisar el contenido del curioso libro. Notó que le faltaban algunas hojas y que muchas de ellas estaban remarcadas con anotaciones en los bordes ¿Qué clase libro era ese? Naruto decidió iniciar la lectura y lo que halló allí le dejo completamente estupefacto.

…

El día universitario iba acabando satisfactoriamente y luego de su última clase, Sasuke resolvió ir al aula Magna de la universidad como punto de encuentro con sus amigos, en el camino varias chicas lo observaban como fanáticas escondidas detrás de sus cuadernos.

-Parece ser que el codiciado Sasuke Uchiha se está acostumbrando a robar suspiros femeninos –Sasuke reconoció la voz de Sakura y se volvió con una sonrisa cínica.

-O el horario de esta universidad es un fastidio o ellas no entran a clase por asediarme - Sakura rió mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas que rodeaban el Aula Magna.

-Dime Sasuke ¿Cómo les va a ti y a Naruto en su preparación?

-Es algo confidencial – respondió Sasuke aturdido por las miradas de las chicas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Aún no confías en mí? –Sakura simuló estar enojada–Naruto si me diría…

-¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a tu querido Naruto? Él puede resolver todas tus dudas –Sasuke cambió de gesto a uno notoriamente molesto y luego se dio la vuelta –Avísale que me iré a casa.

-¿Qué? –Sakura se levantó. En todo el tiempo que se conocían resolvió que Sasuke poseía un carácter bastante impredecible, tanto que debía cuidar sus palabras ante él ¿Pero que dijo ahora?- ¡Sasuke! –gritó corriendo tras él.

-Qué quieres –El interpelado se detuvo girando hacia la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke que es lo qué… -Dijo agitada pero Sasuke ya no la miraba; confundida, volvió el rostro y vio acercarse a Naruto completamente empapado.

-¡Naruto zoquete imbécil! –Exclamó Sasuke corriendo hasta su amigo -¡Qué te pasó!

-¡Naruto estas empapado! –Rápidamente la pelirrosa intercambió sus chaquetas.

-Chicos… yo… -Sasuke y Sakura se miraron entre sí aun sin comprender que ocurría.

En el camino a casa Sasuke interrogó a Naruto, no obstante el rubio no parecía estar recuperado emocionalmente por lo que Sakura permanecía a su lado mimándolo.

-Dices que Asuma te sorprendió leyendo ese libro y te echó del salón – Naruto afirmó –Luego, mientras seguías leyendo ese libro caíste en la pileta del área de filosofía –volvió a afirmar -¿Ah sí? ¡No te creo! ¿Naruto Namikaze en área de Filosofía por su propio pié? ¡Qué cosa tan ridícula!

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso así que a Sakura se le ocurrió animar a sus amigos, por ello al llegar a casa fue la primera en entrar para recibirles con una gran sonrisa.

-Chicos, como ustedes saben, hoy se dio una de las evaluaciones más difíciles en mi área y… ¡Obtuve el mejor puntaje nuevamente!

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre sí y sonrieron muy complacidos.

-A este paso serás la mejor Economista de Francia.

-Todo se los debo a ustedes, han sido una gran ayuda para mí.

-Yo creo que los tres nos graduaremos con honores –dijo Naruto totalmente recuperado.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Juntos los 3!

De pronto, el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke y Naruto se extinguió. Sakura tuvo miedo de haberse equivocado.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza al igual que sus dientes y Sasuke volvió el rostro a otro lado con los ojos muy cerrados, ambos se llenaron de sorpresiva congoja por las palabras de Sakura. A sus mentes llegó la imagen de una niña de lindos ojos plateados, aun pequeña y llorona. Creyeron que lo habían superado pero era imposible, ambos amaron a esa niña desde que la conocieron.

-Discúlpanos a nosotros Sakura – le dijo Sasuke –No es contigo, es un problema que arrastramos por años.

-¡No es un problema! –Exclamó Naruto –Ella… jamás será un problema… -Sakura enmudeció por la reacción de los chicos, sabía que ellos escondían algo pero aun no tenía el valor de preguntar. Antes de hacer algo Naruto se dirigió a su habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

-Discúlpalo Sakura… -dijo nuevamente el moreno.

-¿Por qué…?

…..

Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas en la habitación, se quitó las manos del rostro que estaban empapadas por sus lágrimas.

_"¡No quiero que se vayan! ¡No quiero que me dejen!" _le dijo ella el ultimo día que la vio, sus ojos plateados lucían rojos por las lágrimas, a pesar de todo seguía siendo adorable. ¿Qué era de ella? ¿Se convirtió en una hermosa señorita? ¿Por qué los olvidó? Naruto sacó varios papeles de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

_Desde hace 2 años se rindió de enviar cartas que nunca eran respondidas; recordaba que solía escapar para enviarle una carta y así no hacerla sufrir, estaba emocionado y no le importaba los regaños de Kakashi, tampoco le importaba irse a la cama sin comer, lo único que quería era verla feliz. Sin embargo ella nunca respondía._

_"¡Kakashi, debe ser una maldita broma!" gritó el día que el tutor les anunció que no viajarían en el verano. Esa fue la primera vez que Naruto escapó para no volver más, no podía soportarlo, necesitaba a su familia, necesitaba a Hinata. Cuando llamó a su casa el corazón se le salía por sus frenéticos latidos, al no recibir respuesta, llamó a su padre._

_"¿Aló? ¿Hijo?" –dijo a través del auricular._

_"Por favor, dime que Hinata está ahí" _

_"Lo siento Naruto, ella no está…"_

_"¡No me mientas padre!"_

_"Naruto, ella no volvió desde que se llevó a Kurama ¡Hace mucho! ¡Te lo juro por la memoria de tu madre!" Naruto dejó caer el teléfono sin creerlo, su padre seguía hablando pero él ya no le oía. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto eso? _

_Siempre que la veía su sonrisa tenía un mágico poder, en él y en Sasuke; jugaban hasta altas horas de la noche, exploraban, compartían momentos profundamente alegres e inolvidables, ¿Cómo era posible que todo aquello haya terminado en menos de un año…?_

-Ella me olvido –Dijo Naruto contemplando las hojas.

_Ese día, cuando descubrió la supuesta verdad, regresó a casa en medio de un alboroto policial. Fue castigado muy severamente por Kakashi pero poco le importó. Cuando le contó a Sasuke lo que dijo su padre él tampoco lo pudo creer, pronto los 2 eran zombis viviendo en esa casa._

_Hubo un momento en que Naruto creyó que Kakashi interceptaba las cartas pero el tutor lo desmintió de manera irrefutable, no había explicación lógica más que Hinata los había olvidado y esta verdad era la dolorosa._

_Desde aquel día Naruto ya no enviaba las cartas que le escribía a Hinata, las guardaba para él pues creía que tal vez un poco de sus sentimientos le llegarían a la distancia. Sasuke poco a poco se fue haciendo a la idea, pero él no, no podía. Le fue escribiendo cada día, a veces en clase, otras en la comida, sentía la necesidad de hablarle. _

_Un día reflexionó acerca de lo que hacía, ¿No era ya suficiente? ¿No debía superarlo? Sasuke sufría tanto como él, pero aquello no menguaba en su vida diaria. Así que para no pensar más en la traición de Hinata (como ellos lo denominaron) incrementaron sus horas de estudio preparándose para la universidad. A pesar de ello, había días en los que no podía escapar de la necesidad. Le escribía cada cierto tiempo, o cuando realmente quisiera contarle algo._

_"Hinata: Conocí una joya parisina, Sakura, de relucientes ojos verdes. No puedo decirte lo que sentí cuando la vi, pero creo que estoy enamorado…"_

Naruto rió con sarcasmo al encontrar la carta sin terminar, la escribió el mismo día que conoció a Sakura, pero consideró que a Hinata le entristecería saber que le encontró un reemplazo, sin embargo meses después escribió otra y pensó que a partir de ese día el dolor que Hinata le provocaba llegaría a su fin, solo con Sakura a su lado. Tan iluso fue… ese mismo día se encontraba llorando a su amiga perdida.

…

En la sala, Sakura escuchaba con atención la historia que Sasuke le contaba.

-Así que eso es, su amiga de la infancia, Hinata…

De pronto Naruto salió de la habitación con el rostro mojado.

-Chicos, olvidemos el pasado ¡Vamos a divertirnos! –Sasuke y Sakura se miraron entre sí luego afirmaron con la cabeza algo confundidos–Sakura, ahora tú eres oficialmente parte de este equipo.

Los nuevos amigos salieron a la calle con Sakura en medio. En antaño ayudaban a una niña a caminar, ahora tenían a una hermosa mujer que cuidar.

….

_Tres años después_

El tiempo pasó nuevamente a gran velocidad, los chicos cumplieron sus 20 años y faltaba poco menos de un mes para concluir su tercer año de estudios. Se hicieron conocidos como un grupo de élite, eran excelencias en toda la universidad, y muy aparte de ellos, _eran los mejores amigos, los mejores compañeros, los mejores hermanos…_

_Continuará... _

_..._

¿Y qué les pareció?

Sé que la idea de que Hinata sea reemplazada se ve algo feita... pero ya verán que sigue despues... ¡Sigan leyendo la historia! :p

Por favor no se olviden de Comentar. Valoro cada una de sus palabras.

¡De Veras!

¡Hasta pronto amigos!


	3. Realidad

¡Hola mis queridos amigos! ¡Es sábado y es día de actualizar un nuevo episodio!

¿Están listos? ¡Espero que les guste! ¡De veritas que sí!

...

**CAPÍTULO 3: Realidad **

Hiashi Hyuga llegó al imponente monasterio que se alzaba en medio de una sublime vegetación. Mostró sus respetos entrando al recinto espiritual y recordó la última vez que estuvo allí.

_"-Te lo prometo–le dijo a su pequeña dándole la espalda, insensible, alejándose de ella, dejándola sola." _

-Señor Hyuga, que gusto verlo –le recibió una religiosa –Aun no termina el año, me sorprende su decisión.

-Lo sé, pero mi hija cumplirá 16 años y considero la hora de presentarla en sociedad.

-Comprendo, entonces sígame– Anduvieron a lo largo de los pasillos del monasterio, refinados y de un gran estilo arquitectónico, propio del mejor Conservatorio para señoritas de Corea. Llegaron hasta un campo extenso de prado verde y flores de diversos colores, el aroma natural purificaba sus pulmones y los cubría de la espiritualidad que expedía la estatua de Cristo en medio del prado –Allí esta.

Su cabello negro azulado le había crecido mucho llegándole hasta la cintura, se veía más erguida y altiva, un reflejo de la dama en que se estaba convirtiendo. Les daba la espalda mirando de frente a la estatua.

Hiashi caminó paso a paso maravillado, hacía años que no veía a Hinata y lo que alcanzó a ver sobrepasó todas sus expectativas. Justo antes de poner una mano en su hombro, una suave brisa hizo bailar su largo cabello.

-Padre, has venido –Dijo con dulce voz –Te he esperado tanto…

-Perdóname, hija… -Hinata se volteó para ver a su padre.

Hiashi la contempló estupefacto, realmente había crecido bastante, los rasgos de niñez eran escasos y ya se veía a la mujer que florecía en ella, resaltaba su fina tez blanca y sus ojos plateados más bellos que nunca.

-¿Ahora si podré ir a Paris? –preguntó mirándole con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas contenidas.

Hiashi no pudo responder la pregunta de su hija. Se dio la vuelta para esconder su vergüenza y le avisó que la esperaría en el auto.

…

Hinata entró al pequeño cuarto que la acogió durante 8 años, su mano palpó las frías paredes mientras dada una última mirada a ese lugar al que una vez llamó prisión. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido sentía gratitud por esa pequeña estancia a la que dejaba para siempre.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí –dijo agachando la cabeza. Al ver el suelo gastado recordó las miles de veces que quiso huir temiendo volverse demente por el encierro, ansiaba tanto la libertad que ella misma entregó… Al lado de la cama estaba una pequeña mesita de noche que siempre tenía de pie una fotografía de sus amigos, en ella posaban los 3 antes de su separación, alegres y completamente ingenuos a todo lo que vendría después. Nuevamente las lágrimas la traicionaron -Éramos tan felices…–Hinata se enjuagó las lágrimas al oír que alguien llamaba a su puerta –Pero descuiden, ahora sí iré con ustedes, es una promesa.

El exterior había cambiado demasiado, apenas recordaba el día que llegó puesto que sus ojos estaban ciegos por las lágrimas, era un lugar bonito que nunca pudo disfrutar. Hiashi la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, ella simplemente se dejó abrasar ya que no sabía cómo corresponder.

-Te extrañé mucho, Hinata.

-Entonces nunca debiste dejarme aquí.

No había rencor en los ojos de la joven, pero si mucha tristeza. Una vez que entraron al auto, Hinata leyó la tarjeta que su compañera Matsuri le había obsequiado, decía:

_"Querida Hinata: Desde el día que llegaste me di cuenta que eras una niña muy especial, quise ser tu amiga inmediatamente y me alegra que me hayas aceptado. Sé que no podré ocupar jamás el lugar de Naruto y Sasuke, tú les tienes un espacio reservado en tu corazón, en especial a Naruto. Búscalos sin miedo, si realmente son como tú me has platicado entonces no te han olvidado. Por favor no sufras, ya te vi sufrir mucho durante estos 8 años, quiero que sonrías por encontrarte con quienes más amas. ¡Muchísima suerte!"_

Hinata estrechó la tarjeta contra su pecho.

-Solo un poco más… -Susurró.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Hinata? –Hiashi conducía por las calles coreanas.

-No padre, solo leía la tarjeta de una amiga…-Hiashi observó a su hija adolescente, ciertamente era una belleza, pero parecía una princesa infeliz que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de sonreír.

-Así que aún deseas ir a Paris –Hinata movió la cabeza ligeramente –Hinata preferiría que visitaras a Neji en Moscú, me han informado que le está yendo muy bien.

-¿Y a Naruto y Sasuke? ¿Cómo les ha ido?

-Hinata…

-Padre –Hiashi sintió una bofetada a través de los ojos de su hija, él no estaba en posición de exigir algo, no a ella.

-Alguien está esperándote –dijo estacionando el auto en una casa muy hermosa. La puerta principal fue abierta al mismo tiempo que Hinata bajaba del auto. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo abruptamente, sus ojos perlados se humedecieron al reconocer a Mikoto Uchiha extendiéndole los brazos con una gran sonrisa. La madre de Sasuke no solo era de él… ¡Era de los tres! Ya que desafortunadamente ni Naruto ni ella tenían una, Mikoto lo sabía muy bien y es por eso que amaba esos niños como si fueran suyos.

-¡HINATA! -Mikoto abrasó a Hinata lo más fuerte que pudo -¡Te extrañe tanto mi niña!

-Yo a usted señora Mikoto, estos años han sido… -Hinata se detuvo al notar la presencia de su padre –Señora Mikoto lléveme a Paris, se lo ruego -Mikoto miró a Hiashi y este asintió.

-Será la primera vez que visito a los chicos.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Mi esposo no lo considero, porque aún eran muy jóvenes, pero ahora son jóvenes de 20 años–Hinata parpadeó, había calculado la edad de sus amigos, pero no pensó como serían ahora, si eran más serios o más infantiles, si seguían peleando…

-Tráemela sana y salva –bromeó Hiashi.

-No te preocupes padre, iré camino a mi felicidad.

…

-Sakura solo compra el maldito vestido –exigió Naruto, la pelirrosa le miró ofendida.

-Mañana será un día especial.

-¡Sakura solo es un baile anual de fin de año! –exclamó Sasuke.

-Te equivocas, es EL baile anual de fin de año ¿Acaso no quieren verme linda?–sus amigos le sonrieron.

En sus 3 años como amigos Sakura había florecido aún más, era tan bonita e inteligente que siempre era el foco de envidia en la universidad y una chica muy codiciada por los alumnos; por ello Naruto y Sasuke siempre la cuidaban (a veces en exceso) de todo aquel que intente acercársele.

Luego de tanto caminar, Sakura encontró un hermoso vestido rojo de bellos adornos y accesorios perfectos que la convertirían en la estrella más hermosa de la noche. Los muchachos dejaron a Sakura en su casa y decidieron dar un paseo por las calles colmadas de adornos multicolores y pequeñas ferias navideñas.

Naruto se dirigió a uno de los juegos feriales y resultó ganador luego de muchas pérdidas económicas.

-Escoja el regalo que desee joven – le dijo el anfitrión.

-Uhm no sé… -Naruto miró los juguetes, uno llamó su atención, era un zorro muy parecido a su querida Kurama.

_"Naruto, ella no volvió desde que se llevó a Kurama ¡Hace mucho!"_ ese recuerdo le obligó a pisar tierra, al día siguiente Hinata estaría cumpliendo 16 años y sería toda una señorita.

-¡El joven desea el zorrito!

-No, no… -El anfitrión le dio el juguete e inmediatamente fue a atender otro cliente. Naruto observó el zorro, recordando que Hinata solía darle a Kurama las galletas de Shizune. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué ganaste zoquete...? –Dijo Sasuke antes de enmudecer al ver el peluche se seguro recordando lo mismo.

-Mañana es un cumpleaños especial para ella –Sasuke asintió -¿Crees que deberíamos…?

-Tal vez… Mi padre llamó esta mañana para avisar que mi madre vendrá unos días.

-¿Qué? ¿La señora Mikoto va venir? –Preguntó Naruto boquiabierto -¡Hace años que no la vemos!

-Desde que llegamos a Paris que no veo a mi madre…

-¡A nuestra madre! –corrigió el rubio. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada pero luego le desordenó su rubio cabello sintiendo simpatía. Naruto no tenía mamá y en estos últimos años lo entendió perfectamente al no tener a Mikoto cerca de él… al menos para molestarle.

-Podríamos enviarle un mensaje a Hinata por medio de mi madre.

-Aunque no recibamos respuesta –susurró Naruto sin dejar de contemplar el juguete.

En la noche Naruto no pegó el ojo, su ventana dejaba ver a la luna en su máximo esplendor tanto que le recordaba un poco a Hinata; por su parte ella veía el amanecer, el cielo tan azul como los ojos de su querido Naruto.

-¿Dónde estarás ahora? –Pensaron al mismo tiempo cerrando los ojos para dejar de recordar, Hinata se llevó una mano al corazón y Naruto a la cabeza, un presentimiento habitó sus cuerpos.

…..

Naruto y Sasuke estaban listos para el baile anual que ofrecía la universidad a sus estudiantes, iban elegantes y atractivos como siempre. El único problema era Sakura que se había encerrado en la habitación hacía horas.

-¡Sakura la reunión ya debió haber comenzado! –gritó Sasuke fastidiado.

-¡Sakura me iré en este momento!

-Señorita Haruno, llegaremos tarde –Kakashi se unió a la protesta.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, los 3 varones se arreglaron la corbata y se pusieron de pie para recibir a la dama, Sakura apareció en lo alto de las escaleras con su hermoso vestido rojo, bajó escalón por escalón y cuando estuvo con ellos pregunto:

-¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? - Los tres varones abrieron la boca asombrados.

-Estás hermosa Sakura – dijeron Naruto y Sasuke besándole ambas manos. La joven sonrió encantada.

-Bueno muchachos, yo los llevaré…

-¡NO! –Gritaron los 3 al unísono - ¡Ya estamos grandes!

Kakashi no intentó convencerlos, pero aceptó de mala gana. Los despidió dándoles las mismas indicaciones de siempre y que ellos nunca escuchaban.

-Cuiden a la señorita.

-Lo haremos Kakashi –Y el auto negro partió siendo conducido por Naruto.

-Espero que no causes una tragedia, Naruto –dijo Kakashi entrando a la casa.

…..

-A todos los pasajeros, hemos iniciamos el descenso en Paris.

Hinata observó la ciudad a través de la ventana del avión, miles de luces titilaban en la superficie mostrando delicados paisajes de la llamada ciudad del amor, en uno de esos lugares debían estar Naruto y Sasuke… cerca, muy cerca… Hinata muy nerviosa apretó las manos, ya habían llegado y tenía que tranquilizarse.

-Señora Mikoto ¿Qué le digo al Taxista?

-Tranquilízate Hinata –Mikoto dio la información al chofer y partieron a una velocidad impresionante.

Hinata veía las luces de las calles una tras otra, quería llegar lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué les diría a sus amigos? ¿Cómo la recibirían? ¿Estarían tan emocionados como ella?

-¡Por favor más rápido!

-Mi niña, cálmate ya llegamos.

El corazón de Hinata pareció detenerse al instante que un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo, ahora ya no quería salir del auto. Mikoto descargó el equipaje y le abrió la puerta a Hinata, cuando la jovencita piso la superficie sintió que iba a desmayarse, estaba a unos cuantos pasos… su vista se clavó en la puerta de la gran casa delante de ella.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo salió corriendo y toco el timbre repetidas veces. De adentro se oyeron los gritos molestos de un hombre pero ella no se inmutó, Kakashi abrió la puerta con cierto desconcierto.

-¿E…Están Na…Naruto y Sasuke?–Kakashi desvió la vista hacia la señora Mikoto que cargaba el equipaje.

-No niña, ellos salieron hace más de una hora…

-¡A dónde! – gritó Hinata con el corazón en la mano.

-A… a una reunión de la universidad en un local cerca de ella…

-¡Qué local!

-El de la Universidad Central…

Hinata escucho suficiente, regresó corriendo al auto y le dio la información al taxista para que la llevara.

-¡Hinata! ¡Que estás haciendo! ¡No conoces Paris!

-¡Necesito verlos! –gritó por la ventana.

Hinata cerró los ojos rogando poder ver a sus amigos nuevamente. Fue el camino más largo de su vida, más que largas horas en el avión, más que esperar 8 años por un permiso de viaje; estaba a minutos de ver a sus amados amigos, de ver a Sasuke… y a Naruto.

-Señorita, ya llegamos –dijo al fin el taxista –no fue tan difícil la universidad siempre…

-Con esto debe ser suficiente– dijo Hinata extendiendo el dinero al chofer, luego salió apresuradamente del auto.

-¡Señorita! ¡Esto es más que suficiente! –Exclamó el taxista –Tiene que doblar la esquina y vera un lujoso local de paredes de cristal… -Hinata nuevamente recibió la información necesaria y corrió a donde el taxista le indicó.

Se escuchaba la música, era una fiesta categórica, de alcurnia. Hinata buscó la entrada con la mirada sin poder hallarla, en eso vio algo, se alejó un poco para ver mejor.

En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo y con él todo su alrededor, lo único que veía era un joven rubio muy atractivo, vestido de negro y bebiendo una copa de vino tinto, el joven levanto la mirada. Hinata reconoció esos ojos azules, los reconocería donde sea, soñaba con ellos cada noche.

-Naruto… -susurró, sus ojos plateados se humedecieron–Naruto… -Al rubio se le acercó un joven de cabello negro azabache, Hinata casi saltó de la felicidad, también reconocería a Sasuke donde fuera, sus ojos negros seguían siento impresionantes.

-Mis amigos… mis amigos… -dijo avanzando paso a paso –Los encontré…

De repente, la burbuja de su sueño se hiso pedazos y cayó en cuenta que la realidad que tanto la aterraba se hacía presente frente a ella, en forma de mujer.

Sakura se aceró a los muchachos, abrasó a ambos riendo y jugando como los amigos que eran, Naruto y Sasuke la abrasaron y la llenaron de besos en las mejillas.

Hinata bajó la mano del pecho, su rostro estaba desencajado y sus ojos perdidos en aquella escena exactamente igual a la de ella y sus amigos cuando eran niños.

_"No vamos a olvidarte, eres muy importante para nosotros."_

_"Te escribiré, te enviaré fotos, te llamaré…"_

_"¡Esos niños ya se han olvidado de ti! ¡ENTIENDELO!"_

-No… padre no…-Hinata estalló en lágrimas y cayó de rodillas golpeándose contra el piso duro–Ellos no… ellos no lo hicieron… por Dios… no lo hicieron… Por Dios… No… No…

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, el dolor que sentía en su interior era casi mortal, le quitaba el aire y amenazaba con inducirla a un estado mucho peor. Con dificultad de puso de pie sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban, se encaminó hacia ellos cruzando la calle devastada con lo que veía, a pesar de todo necesitaba una respuesta, una explicación… luego se iría dejándoles completamente libres…

Cerca de ahí un maestro subió a su auto muy tomado y se dispuso a ir con una chica un lugar más cómodo. La mujer lo distrajo del volante atrapándolo en sus caricias.

Hinata caminó paso a paso sin mirar nada más que a sus amigos.

-Na…Na…-las luces del auto apenas titilaban, todo fue muy rápido… -¡NARUTO!

…

Un fuerte estrépito se produjo en las afueras del local. Naruto escuchó con claridad su nombre y de pronto sintió a su corazón avisándole de algo terrible, dejó a sus amigos y salió rápidamente. Afuera mucha gente estaba rodeando a la víctima de un accidente, algunos hombres golpearon al profesor borracho porque intentó escapar. Pronto la ambulancia llegó para auxiliar al herido.

-Es una niña.

-Mira, su vestido está lleno de sangre.

El rubio comenzó a hacerse mil preguntas… poco a poco comenzó a hiperventilar ¿sería ella?

Con cuidado subieron a la herida a la ambulancia. Naruto logro ver sus cabellos largos y negros, sintió una punzada terrible en el pecho, su piel era tan blanca como la de Hinata.

-No puede ser… -Decidido a comprobar sus dudas se encaminó hacia ahí pero repentinamente alguien le detuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué haces Naruto? –Sakura lo sujetó y lo miró fijamente.

-Necesito saber…

-Solo es una pobre chica que tuvo mala suerte, regresa a la fiesta Naruto –El joven parpadeó, la ambulancia estaba cerrando la puertas, pronto se iría llevándose a esa chica.

-Sakura yo…

-¡Naruto por favor! ¡Entremos ya! –Naruto bajó la mirada y vio por última vez a la ambulancia alejándose, simplemente no podía negarse a la petición de Sakura.

Sasuke observó el hecho a través de los cristales, él también había escuchado claramente el nombre de Naruto ¿Podría ser la voz de Hinata dueña de ese grito? ¿Valdría la pena averiguarlo?

_Continuará..._

_..._

Hasta aquí por hoy.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Es muy cruel? ¿Odian a Naruto?

¡Por favor haganmelo saber!

Saben lo mucho que me encanta leer sus comentarios y todo, todo lo que tengan que decir.

¡No se olviden de comentar! ¡Haganlo!

Bueno amigos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo... ¡Comenten!

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Decisiones

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy otra vez trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo.

Realmente me emocioné cuando leí sus comentarios (Yo también lloré al escribir la escena de Hinata)

Por eso… ¡No dejen de comentar!

Entonces prosigamos con el nuevo capitulo

¡Disfrútenlo!

...

**CAPÍTULO 4: Decisiones**

Hinata fue ingresada de emergencia al hospital más cercano, el sangrado casi imparable y las múltiples fracturas

Dificultaron su proceso de curación, pero luego varias horas los médicos consiguieron estabilizarla. Entretanto, las recepcionistas hicieron maravillas para comunicarse con Mikoto Uchiha quien llegó al hospital muy nerviosa. Esperó toda la noche completa hasta que Hinata recuperó el sentido.

-Los vi… a los tres… -susurró débilmente.

-Perdóname por no decirte –le suplicó la mujer tomándole de las manos.

-No… no les digas… que estoy… aquí –La voz de Hinata se quebró –Es mejor así.

Mikoto no comprendió esa decisión tan descabellada, solo asintió y permaneció en silencio, sentada al lado de Hinata. La niña movió la cabecita a un costado, viendo a penas la luz solar entrar por la ventana.

_"-A ver señorita ¿Quién le dijo a usted que podría perderse una semana y no llamar, sin siquiera enviar una carta? _

_-Eso sin contar que se fue sin una merecida despedida…"_

_"-¿Paris? _

_-Es un poco lejos, pero recibiremos la mejor educación…"_

_"-¡No quiero que se vayan! ¡No quiero que me dejen!_

_-No vamos a olvidarte, Hinata. Eres muy importante para nosotros._

_-Hinata, te escribiré. Te enviaré fotos, te llamaré…_

_-Te extrañaré… mucho… "_

Hinata entrecerró los ojos dejando fluir finas lágrimas que le escocieron los raspones del rostro. Los recuerdos se dibujaban ante ella sumiéndola en una ensoñación: su par de amigos estaban ante ella sonriéndoles con el ánimo que los caracterizaba y extendiéndole la mano. Más lágrimas salieron de sus perlados ojos porque sabía que ello no era real, nunca más sería real… Y tan pronto como aparecieron, sus cuerpos se disiparon como si el viento se los llevara.

-Antes de ir a casa, le daré el aviso a tu padre –Hinata ya no la oía, el dolor la habían sumido en un trance y ella prefirió dejarla descansar. Se despidió de la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió del hospital.

En casa, Mikoto conoció mejor a Sakura. Sabía que esa linda joven no era la culpable directa de la desdicha de Hinata, pero aun así no podía dejar de verla con cierta cizaña. Sasuke notó esa actitud así que le fácil unir los hechos.

Cierto día salió temprano de casa sin dar ni un aviso. Llegó al hospital más cercano a la universidad y pidió informes en recepción; efectivamente, Hinata Hyuga estaba registrada hacía una semana. Una especie de conmoción le nació en el pecho y de inmediato pidió verla. Una enfermera le condujo hasta una sala enorme donde los pacientes estaban separados por cortinillas blancas.

-La número 15 –dijo la enfermera. Sasuke se quedó de pié tratando de controlarse, no sabía que decir, no estaba listo, pero ¡Dios! Ansiaba verla con todo su corazón. Apretó las manos con fuerza y caminó unos pasos más… Ahí estaba, sentada, lucía frágil y delicada, pero a la vez muy bella. Sus rasgos eran más finos y su cabello era tan largo como él quería.

-Hinata… -Se detuvo escondiéndose detrás de las cortinillas. Hinata estaba escribiendo.

…..

_"Tras las sombras de la duda ya planteadas, ya sombrías, puede bien surgir el triunfo y no el fracaso que temías. Y no es dable a tu ignorancia figurarse cuan cercano pueda estar el bien que anhelas y que juzgas tan lejano._

_¡Lucha! Pues por más cuando en la brega tengas que sufrir, cuando todo esté peor ¡Más debemos insistir!_

_Naruto:_

_Por muchos años hice estas palabras parte de mi vida, cada mañana las repetía pensando que me daría más valor para enfrentar mi día a día; en efecto, así fue. Soporte 8 años bajo un encierro injusto y terrible, muchas veces preguntándome por qué a mí debía ocurrirme algo así, pero también pensaba que sería la única manera de verte, a ti y a Sasuke… Así fue._

_Por años lloré en silencio guardando todo este pesar inmenso, me convertí en la muñeca favorita de los demás, fácil de manejar, fácil de lastimar. Todas las mañanas despertaba a una pesadilla impuesta que debía realizar si realmente quería verte, lo hice. Y aunque habían días que no lo soportaba me contuve bajo la misma idea ¡Luchar! _

_Quería ser fuerte, porque pensaba en ti y en que tampoco estaría yéndote tan bien, habías elegido un camino muy sacrificado y estabas encantado; aunque yo sufrí por eso, trate de ser feliz y admirarte más y más. Soñaba diariamente con volver a verte, volver a jugar como en nuestra niñez, soñaba con alimentar a Kurama y verlos a ti y a Sasuke enojarse… Y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más crecía el miedo de que algún día tú y Sasuke me olvidaran. Cómo sufrí al pensarlo… ¡Cómo sufrí!_

_Pero aunque sea lo que más me duela hoy, debo aceptar esta nueva realidad, debo aceptar verte a ti y a Sasuke al lado de una hermosa mujer que de seguro está ocupando muy bien mi lugar. A veces pienso que fue culpa mía por ser tan débil, pero nada podía hacer, era una niña y tú un chiquillo con un sueño de grandeza, era nuestro destino el crecer separados._

_Cuando te vi esa noche creí que la felicidad estaba volviendo a mi vida luego de 8 años, y cuando vi a Sasuke junto a ti palpe mi sueño con las manos; sin embargo, mi burbuja explotó al ver a esa mujer ¡Impostora! Digo en mis adentros, pero sé que ella no tiene la culpa, simplemente llegó a sus vidas en el momento que yo faltaba. Mucho habría querido que ustedes me esperaran; yo los esperé toda mi vida, cada mañana, cada instante, cada segundo de mi existencia, fui paciente y creí realmente que algo bueno podría suceder… pero no pasó, nada pasó._

_A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, deseo sinceramente que seas feliz, con Sasuke, con ella… Tú ya hiciste una vida lejos de mí y has encontrado tu camino ideal, déjame a mí vagar por este mundo buscando la manera de olvidarte de verdad…_

_Pues, tú me olvidaste y tú creerás que yo también lo hice…"_

….

Hinata arrugó el papel humedecido por sus lágrimas. Dentro de ella, se revolvían años de dolor y angustia.

-Porque… No es justo… -Susurró estrujando las manos -Los perdí… a los dos…-cerró los ojos sin evitar que salgan más lagrimas – Te he perdido… Naruto.

Sasuke retrocedió un paso. No hacía falta una explicación, lo había entendido perfectamente. Apretó con fuerza la cortinilla que lo separaba de Hinata, no pudo soportarlo y la empujó furioso, luego se alejó a grandes pasos.

Hinata se exaltó por el estrépito y estiró el cuello para ver quien lo había hecho; de repente sintió una punzada en el vientre y se llevó una mano ahí.

-Dios mío… -Sus dedos estaban cubiertos de sangre –Ayuda… -Miró a su alrededor, nadie venía; pronto todo comenzó a darle vueltas –Por favor… Ayuda…

Sasuke iba a salir del área cuando por su lado paso corriendo la enfermera que lo ayudó a encontrar a Hinata.

-Necesito asistencia para la cama 15 ¡Pronto!

El joven se paralizó, lo pensó unos momentos y regresó. Aun escondido observó que llevaban a Hinata rápidamente en una camilla; la chica pasó por su lado completamente inconsciente y Sasuke juró sentir la mano de ella rosar con la suya, seguía teniendo la misma piel suave, pero ahora estaba completamente fría.

-¡Pronto prepárenla para cirugía! - Sasuke alarmado por esto, corrió detrás de ella -Joven no puede estar aquí.

-¿Qué van a hacerle? ¿Se pondrá bien?

-Joven, permanezca en sala de espera.

En una hora extremadamente larga, Sasuke caminó de un lado a otro bajo el impulso de irrumpir en la sala de cirugía. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y salió un doctor bastante cansado.

-Familiares de Hinata Hyuga –llamó. Sasuke se aproximó inmediatamente.

-La señorita tuvo una complicación producto del accidente…

-¿Ya está fuera de peligro?

-Esperamos que evolucione satisfactoriamente, pero puedo decirle que sí.

-Gracias – El moreno no necesitó escuchar más y se fue.

Sasuke andaba por las calles parisinas como si estuviera desorientado, a dónde iría, ni el mismo sabía. En su mente solo se repetía la misma frase "_Te he perdido… Naruto"._

-Siempre lo sospeche, Hinata –Levantó la cabeza y vio que ya había anochecido. La luna se veía opaca, sin el brillo soberbio que acostumbraba tener. "_Déjame a mí vagar por este mundo"_ recordó que le oyó susurrar –Creo que de los tres, eres quien más ha sufrido. No voy a gastarme el cerebro en pensar qué te sucedió, de seguro hay mucho que no deseas y no debes contar –Sasuke sacó del bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo, la compró días atrás para regalárselo; que irónica era la vida, tanta fue su emoción al comprarlo y ahora no sentía más que desprecio por esa caja –Soy un idiota… ¡Debí olvidarte! –gritó y aventó la cajita muy lejos –Si decidiste olvidar, así será… pero no me pidas que haga lo mismo.

…

A partir de ese día, Naruto y Sasuke trabajaron arduamente, se llenaron de muchos deberes sin siquiera saber exactamente por qué. Dejaron de tener contacto con Sakura, a quien apenas veían en la universidad, se convirtieron en amigos del silencio, gran amigo de los aventureros solitarios. La biblioteca era su principal cómplice, ella los recibía todos los días y gracias al permiso de los docentes, lograron acceder a los pisos superiores y estudiar ideologías a profundidad.

Naruto leía el libro viejo que encontró mucho tiempo atrás, era unos de sus más grandes tesoros, "el objeto que le había abierto los ojos a la verdad", jamás había leído un libro tan intrigante como aquel y estaba realmente extasiado. Se levantó de su mesa decidido a exigir al encargado más bibliografía como aquella. De repente, una cabecita de cabellos rosados se asomó por la puerta.

-Chicos, me dijeron que estaban aquí –Al no escuchar a nadie, Sakura entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido; buscó a sus amigos y halló una mesa con varios libros y anotaciones reconociendo la letra de Naruto. La curiosidad de develar el secreto que Naruto protegía le hizo comenzar a leer. Al principio no entendió pero mientras profundizaba la lectura sus ojos iban abriéndose más.

-Qué haces aquí – Sakura emitió un gritillo soltando el libro.

-¡Sasuke me asustaste!

-Qué haces aquí –volvió a decir, parecía molesto pero Sakura ya no le temía.

-Eso debería preguntarles yo, no me hablan ni me saludan… ¡Qué está sucediendo!

-Lo sentimos, pero es algo que debemos hacer.

-No comprendo…

-Es mejor que te vayas, a Naruto no le gusta que vean sus cosas –Sasuke tomó del brazo a la pelirrosa y la condujo a la salida a pesar de sus chillidos.

-Sasuke, Naruto está leyendo cosas que…

-Sí, sí, gracias Sakura, será para otro momento –le dijo y luego cerró la puerta.

Cuando estaba a punto de volver a su lugar vio el libro que Naruto siempre custodiaba, tirado en el piso; camino hasta el para levantarlo y dejarlo en su sitio, pero sintió mucha curiosidad de saber que había ahí (Pues Naruto siempre se ponía graciosamente furioso si alguien intentaba leerlo).

-Solo echaré un pequeño vistazo…

-¡Alto ahí! Me voy unos minutos y tú ya estás husmeando mis cosas ¡Mal amigo!

Sasuke le respondió con un gesto sarcástico luego volvió a su lugar.

-Vi a Sakura en la entrada, estaba muy molesta ¿Vino aquí?

-Sí, me reclamó la falta de atención que tuvimos con ella.

-Ah… Realmente la extraño ¿Tú crees que será posible reunirnos con ella de nuevo?

-Sí ¿Por qué no?

Naruto sonrió satisfecho y volvió a sus apuntes. En todo el tiempo que conocía a Sakura ella logró encantarlo, podía decir abiertamente que estaba enamorado de ella. Tal vez la próxima vez que la vea podría proponerle una relación más allá de la amistad.

….

Sakura pasaba rápidamente por los corredores de la universidad, aunque le molestó mucho el desplante de Sasuke, más le importaba lo que leyó en el libro de Naruto.

-Esas no son las ideas de un líder –dijo mientras seguía caminando – Aunque teóricamente lo que dice en ese libro está bien… La forma de aplicarlo, de defenderlo… ¡Esas ideas son de subversivos! - Llegó a su salón de clases y sacó su computadora portátil, investigó una serie de cosas, vio videos y leyó muchos artículos. Tal vez calificar esas ideas como "Subversivas" estaba mal pero si eran bastantes extremistas -Así que quieres defender arduamente el nacionalismo, Naruto.

Sakura pidió permiso y salió muy temprano de la universidad; decidió encerrarse en su departamento para investigar más acerca de ese tema tan inquietante. Vio más informes sobre gobiernos que marchaban a la perfección con esas ideologías pero a la vez ganaron el desprecio y rechazo de otras naciones.

-Se supone que Naruto y Sasuke están aquí por una preparación política… ¿Qué ideas les están metiendo a la cabeza? ¿Kakashi sabrá de esto?

La pelirrosa tomó toda la información que recabó y condujo en dirección a la casa de los muchachos. Al llegar casi tiró la puerta de tantos golpes que le dio. Kakashi salió muy enojado, pero al verla se disculpó inmediatamente.

-Hola Kakashi –dijo y entró a la casa sin permiso -¿Están Naruto y Sasuke?

-No, ellos deben…

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamó, luego sacó varias hojas de su bolso y se las extendió a Kakashi -¿Me puedes explicar que rayos le estas metiendo a la cabeza a Naruto y Sasuke?

Kakashi leyó los informes, noticias y todo lo que pudo, tardó en comprender.

-¿Por qué me traes es esto?

-Encontré las mismas ideas plasmadas en los libros que Naruto lee.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, el defiende el nacionalismo pero ¡Lo estás convirtiendo en un terrorista!

Kakashi se entumeció unos momentos. Todo por lo que había trabajado se estaba desmoronando ante sus ojos; años de labor y sacrificio, todo perdido. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan imbécil? Dejó los papeles en la mesa de la sala y se dirigió al teléfono.

-¿Qué harás? ¡Debes tenerlo ya!

-¡Eso trato de hacer! – Gritó el tutor-¿Aló? ¿Fugaku? Es una emergencia, usted y Minato deben arribar en Paris lo más antes posible…Si, sé que está ocupado pero es de suma importancia... No puedo decirlo por teléfono… ¡Entienda que es URGENTE!

Sakura tembló de miedo y comenzó a dudar sobre lo que había hecho.

-Señorita quédese por favor –le dijo Kakashi, Sakura parpadeó y asintió insegura.

…..

Al llegar a casa Naruto y Sasuke se extrañaron por los coches negros que estaban estacionados en la fachada. Entraron sigilosamente, en la sala de hallaban Fugaku Uchiha y Minato Namikaze, y sentada a un lado, Sakura con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Naruto aproximándose a Sakura. La chica abrió la boca sin emitir palabras, de pronto Naruto escuchó un sonido muy molesto, Fugaku lanzó las hojas de Sakura sobre la mesa.

-Dime que esto no es verdad –dijo con tono muy amargo. Naruto tomó una hoja y leyó tan rápido como pudo, Sasuke hizo lo mismo – Espero, hijo, que no estés involucrado –dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke.

-Naruto, la señorita Haruno nos dio aviso de algo que no logramos creer, por favor, dime que no es cierto… dime que mi hijo no es un… Terrorista.

Naruto dirigió la mirada a Sakura, la pelirrosa quiso negarlo pero solo bajó la cabeza.

-Lo leí sin querer, en ese libro que siempre cargas.

-¿Naruto es cierto…? –preguntó Sasuke, el rubio fijó su vista en Fugaku Uchiha.

-¿Y qué si comparto estas ideas? ¡Es la ideología que defiendo! ¡Y es de ignorantes calificar como terrorista el amor que le tengo a mi patria! –De pronto Minato le dio una fuerte bofetada callándolo.

Sakura emitió un gritillo y escondió su rostro en sus manos.

-Quiero que me des tu libro ¡AHORA! –Gritó Minato, Naruto no respondió, su padre no solía gritarle ni mucho menos se atrevió a golpearle –Naruto te estoy hablando –Minato perdió la paciencia ante el mutismo de su hijo, rebusco en su ropa y halló el libro - Así que es este.

-Padre…

-Mírame bien Naruto, vas a abandonar estas malditas ideas ahora ¿Me entendiste? ¡AHORA! –El chico permaneció quieto, de pronto su padre se acercó a la chimenea –Voy a acabar con el origen de tu estupidez.

-¡NO! –Kakashi y Fugaku lo agarraron con mucha fuerza. Naruto observó su tesoro caer en las llamas del fuego, lo vio consumirse lentamente sin poder hacer nada; ver como se hacía cenizas le abrió una llaga profunda en el pecho, parte de su vida estaba ahí, parte de su mentalidad, parte de sus sueños...

Minato sacó de su maletín los apuntes que tanto esfuerzo le costó escribir, ni siquiera se molestó en leer las maravillosas ideas que contenían. Los aventó al fuego.

Los ojos de Naruto se humedecieron, todo se consumía… todo.

-¡Así vas a terminar si continuas con este disparate! –Naruto apretó los puños rugiendo por lo bajo, cuando vio la última hoja consumirse volvió el rostro a su padre mirándolo con profundo desprecio. De un enérgico movimiento se liberó del agarre de los adultos.

-Democracia, el gobierno del pueblo; los que defienden a su pueblo son parte de él. Tú me enviaste aquí y me alejaste de mis raíces, de mi gente, de mis amigos…me arruinaste la vida, padre.

Luego de ello se dio vuelta rumbo a su habitación. Sasuke contempló todo aquello y miró con asco a los adultos, de inmediato siguió a Naruto. Sus palabras lo tocaron profundamente pues era una verdad que nadie jamás se atrevió a reconocer en 8 años.

...

¿Y qué tal?

Con este capítulo termina lo que llamo: "Introducción" :P

Puede que haya sido alguito aburrido… Pero era necesario para la historia y para Naruto.

(No odien a Naruto por no buscar a Hinata)

¡Por favor no dejen de comentar!

¡Me interesa saber su opinión!

¡Casi lo olvido! La primera parte de la carta de Hinata es un extracto del poema:

"No Desistas" de Rudyard Kipling.

Ahora sí...

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. El Arribo

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Ya pasó una semana y es momento de un nuevo capítulo (yo creo que un capítulo por semana está bien u_u). ¡A lo que iba! No pensé que la reacción de Minato causaría algo de miedo en algunos de ustedes… Eso me causo más miedo a mí porque he pensado un par de cosas para historia que que que…. Bueno ¡Será cuestión de que sigan la historia! De todos modos ¡No dejen de comentar! ¡Me gusta leer sus comentarios! ¡De veras!

El siguiente capítulo, creo yo… me quedo un poco aburrido e inconcluso. Iba ser más largo pero me he puesto un límite con cada capítulo así que… ¡Mejor vamos a leer y ustedes dicen que tal quedó!

...

**CAPÍTULO 5: El Arribo**

_Siete años después_

-¡Buen día licenciado Uchiha! –Saludó la joven asistente de uno de los mejores abogados de Francia.

-Buen día Karin ¿Qué hay para hoy? –preguntó Sasuke mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

-Llamaron preguntando por el ingeniero Namikaze, parece ser que no se ha presentado desde ayer en la empresa y hoy tienen una junta importante, ellos preguntan si usted sabe dónde puedan encontrarlo.

-Ese zoquete es un irresponsable –dijo Sasuke riendo.

Karin escondió su risa detrás de la agenda.

-Licenciado, entonces ¿Qué les digo?

-¿Qué les vas a decir? ¡Nada! Ayer no llegó a dormir, aunque… -dijo mirando el calendario –Está acostumbrado a perderse unos días cada cierto tiempo, y cuando se "pierde" no le importa ningún compromiso –Sasuke se llevó la mano al mentón –Creo que debería hacer lo mismo algunos días, este trabajo es estresante.

-¡Claro! Eso sería muy conveniente, pero aún no le he dicho el resto…

-Karin, cancela todo –dijo Sasuke –Me perderé unos días.

-Ahh que buena broma… ¡Hay una reunión para dentro de una hora!

-Karin, es una orden–ultimó Sasuke dejando a su asistente con la palabra en la boca. Al salir de la oficina y trató de imaginarse en qué lugares podría estar su amigo, como en tiempos pasados, iría a reunirse con él para aventurar.

….

Naruto observada a la gente caminar como hormigas desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel, el río Sena corría cerca de ahí dándole una hermosa vista panorámica de Paris. Naruto estaba encantado.

-Se siente bien aquí –dijo mientras se arreglaba la bufanda de lana. Siguió paseando la vista por los rincones parisinos y sonrió al encontrar su antigua Universidad, seguía majestuosa como siempre. Su vista se desvió nuevamente y halló la gran casa en la que, podría decir, pasó los años más difíciles de su vida -Nada es igual ahora.

Naruto se enfocó en la casa y recordó el hecho que lo obligó a él y a Sasuke irse para siempre de ese lugar.

_Por __**siete años**__ quiso esconder el recuerdo._

Ese día muchas cosas cambiaron, la relación con su familia, sus estudios, su relación con Sakura, absolutamente todo. Las imágenes volvieron a su mente como fantasmas del pasado.

_"Sasuke llegó a la habitación pero no podía entrar, golpeo la puerta tan fuerte como pudo sin resultado; resignado, resbalo al ras de la puerta hasta quedar sentado._

_-No puedo saber cómo te sientes, pero tienes que saber que comparto tu dolor –dijo. Naruto estaba detrás de la puerta en la misma posición – A veces me digo que todo esto fue una gran estupidez. Lo dejamos todo por un sueño tonto. Éramos muy felices ¿recuerdas Naruto?"_

Naruto rió irónico, todo aquello solo le producía dolor, pero los fantasmas siguieron llegando.

_"-Hoy dejaré Paris –dijo Sakura luego de meses sin volver a cruzar palabras con sus amigos._

_-Cuídate–dijo Naruto sin dejar de escribir._

_-Chicos yo…_

_-Sabemos que lo sientes Sakura –la interrumpió Naruto sin emoción –Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito._

_-Pero yo…_

_-Se te hará tarde, es mejor que te vayas –La apuró Sasuke con ojos acusadores._

_-Perdóname - Sakura se arrodilló a la altura de Naruto obligándolo a verla –Yo también he sufrido mucho…_

_-Está bien – respondió; luego, sin que ella lo esperara le acarició los cabellos –Cuídate…"_

-Éramos unos niños… -dijo al viento.

-¡Unos niños tontos! –exclamó Sasuke reuniéndose con su amigo. Naruto a primera vista no entendió que hacía Sasuke ahí pero dejó el interrogatorio a un lado pues su amigo estaba con él -Eres un maldito cretino –continuó el moreno -Toda la mañana no han dejado de preguntar por ti.

-Sabes que estos son mis días especiales.

-Suenas como una mujer –Ambos rieron –Al menos avisa.

-¡Jamás! –Exclamó Naruto –Yo soy libre de mis acciones ¡LIBRE! -Lanzó su grito al aire y rió con Sasuke. Desde lo alto de la torre todo era hermoso, la vista, el paisaje, el río, Naruto se sentía realmente libre.

Luego de perderse todo el día (y de hacer unas cuantas travesuras) regresaron cantando a su departamento. Ahí, alguien los esperaba.

-Muchachos… ¿Cómo han estado?

Ambos abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-Sakura…

Parecía que los años no la tocaron, aunque ahora se notaban rasgos de madures en su mirada y andar, seguía luciendo una piel joven y de seguro muy suave; su cabello, aun corto, lucia más brillante y sus ojos… Naruto y Sasuke jamás habrían visto unos ojos verdes más bellos.

-Siento no haber avisado–continuó la pelirrosa –Pero no podía esperar… han sido muchos años.

-Siete –dijo Naruto aún sin salir de su asombro –Siete largos años…

-Bienvenida Sakura –le dijo Sasuke -¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace poco –explicó -Me estoy quedando en un hotel cercano, quizá nos reunamos uno de estos días.

-Claro - dijo Naruto –Hay mucho que tenemos que compartir.

-Me gustaría invitarte con nosotros pero…

-No te preocupes Sasuke –le interrumpió Sakura –Solo quería verlos.

-Nos reuniremos mañana –propuso Naruto, Sasuke quiso reprenderlo por el trabajo que dejarían acumulándose pero reflexionó que un día más no haría daño.

….

Sakura se despidió y se enrumbó a su hotel sonriente, ver a sus amigos fue muy placentero. Naruto y Sasuke ya no eran ratones de biblioteca, cada uno tenía una profesión y se notaba que se desenvolvían bastante bien.

-Son un partido envidiable –susurró, llevándose un dedo a los labios –Y no hay que negar lo bien que han crecido.

Sakura comenzó a reír, mientras varias ideas rondaron en su cabeza.

A partir de ese día Sakura se adentró tanto en la vida de sus amigos que no había día en que no la vieran, deseaba con ansias recuperar su lugar, sin embargo los años no pasaron en vano. Naruto y Sasuke eran más unidos y podía jurar que el rubio ya no la veía con la misma emoción de antes.

-Naruto ¿Vamos a dar un paseo en Versalles? –dijo cierto día mientras se sentaba la lado del rubio.

-¿Qué te parece, Sasuke?

-Aburrido.

Sakura frunció el ceño, Naruto y Sasuke parecían un par de siameses. Justo antes de armar un drama, alguien llamó a la puerta, la pelirrosa se levantó y la abrió.

Kakashi estaba ahí, de inmediato se produjo una gran tensión en la habitación. Durante los últimos siete años perdieron contacto con él producto de la humillación a Naruto, ciertamente él no era bien deseado en esa casa.

-Qué quieres –dijo Naruto en tono agresivo.

-Es hora –Los muchachos se miraron sin comprender – Vuelven a Japón la siguiente semana. Esperamos elegir a la próxima imagen de nuestro partido y como no, participar en las elecciones del siguiente año.

-Empezar la carrera pública…

-Así es Sasuke. Les recomiendo que vayan preparando todo, el viaje es impostergable.

…

Naruto y Sasuke recibieron la noticia de su regreso definitivo a Japón de forma muy inesperada, por varios años vivieron alejados de su pueblo y sus familias; estaban preocupados porque sabían que las cosas cambian radicalmente en una ausencia total de 15 años. Pero el día había llegado.

Naruto esperó a último momento para empacar sus cosas, mientras lo hacía tuvo un descuido y terminó desparramando varías hojas que yacían dentro de una caja rustica. Tomó una de ellas y leyó.

_"¿Qué es de ti? ¿Me habrás olvidado? Confío ciegamente que sigues teniéndonos a nosotros en la cima de tu escala de gente prioritaria, yo te tengo en la cima de todo y sueño todos los días con verte. Una simple respuesta tuya me haría muy feliz… ¡Responde por favor!"_

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó desconcertado. Hurgó en la caja y halló una tarjeta color rosa, tenía un mensaje escrito con una letra muy bonita, giró la tarjeta y vio una fotografía pegada, Naruto palpó la imagen, acarició cada rostro, el dolor que el mismo enterró reapareció como una marea interminable. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas amargas. -Qué haré cuando te vea… Hinata…

Los preparativos del viaje se hicieron extensos; Naruto estaba reacio a viajar con Kakashi, Sakura demoraba milenios y Sasuke tan despreocupado, olvido varias cosas, con todo esto terminaron partiendo muy tarde. Antes de subir al avión Naruto contempló por última vez la ciudad Parisina. Se veía muy bella con sus luces titilando por todo lugar, y su torre favorita se veía majestuosa.

-Gracias –susurró. Sea lo que haya sucedido, estaba agradecido, en esa ciudad fue donde se desarrolló y creció; donde descubrió emociones que jamás creyó sentiría, donde se enamoró y donde se desilusionó; Paris se convertía en su ciudad predilecta y la que nunca olvidaría.

…

En Japón, mucha gente corría de un lugar a otro producto de un resiente accidente automovilístico, rápidamente llegaron las ambulancias para asistir a los heridos. Era uno de los accidentes más aparatosos de la historia.

-_Buenos días, soy Hinata Hyuga, directo en directo, informando sobre el reciente triple choque que ha bañado de sangre una de nuestras más importantes avenidas japonesas. Se dice que hubo una falla de frenos en el camión de pasajeros, ocasionando el despiste y posterior choque con los vehículos particulares. Los heridos serán trasladados inmediatamente al hospital más cercano. Se realizarán las investigaciones pertinentes para determinar el origen exacto del siniestro. Con la cámara de Chouji Akimichi, informa AsiaTV Noticias._

Chouji apagó la cámara.

-¡Excelente como siempre Hinata! Si sigues así, el noticiero será todo tuyo.

-Ya lo es – Hinata le sonrió, de repente sintió la vibración de su celular por lo que se apartó para contestar -Señora Mikoto dígame…-Lo que escuchó a través del auricular la paralizó por completo. Mikoto seguía hablando pero ella tenía la mente en una sola frase: "_Ellos regresan a Japón"_

La llamada terminó y Hinata dejó caer el brazo como una muñeca rota, la noticia fue tan inesperada que ella quedó en shock por unos minutos, Chouji tuvo que hacerla reaccionar.

-Tendrás que regresar solo al canal –Susurró y se dirigió a su auto; ya adentro, puso las manos en el timón quieta, incapaz de decidir qué hacer pues estaba sumida en un mar contradicciones.

_"Búscalos sin miedo, si realmente son como tú me has platicado entonces no te han olvidado" "Los vi… a los tres…" "Tú me olvidaste, y tu creerás que yo también lo hice"._

Hinata estrujó el timón. Hacía mucho que lo había decidido, olvidarlos… olvidarse… Pero sentía el impulso de asistir, de verlos. Aún sin razonarlo por completo, encendió el auto y condujo en dirección al aeropuerto internacional de Japón. Nuevamente su celular vibró, Hinata se puso el audífono.

-Buenos días querida –dijo Hiashi -Dentro de dos horas iré a recoger a Neji al aeropuerto, tu encárgate de recibir a los invitados.

-Lo siento padre, pero iré a recibir a Naruto y Sasuke–se produjo un silencio.

-No lo has superado.

-Solo es curiosidad.

-Hinata, ya no son unos niños y en quince años han de haber cambiado bastante ¡Tu no mereces sufrir!

-Nadie me hará sufrir, dalo por hecho –dijo la joven muy segura –Excúsame con Neji, Adiós.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, tenía un sinfín de emociones volcando en su interior, a pesar de ello no sé detuvo, durante los últimos años aprendió a no retractarse jamás de una decisión y esta no era la excepción.

…

Minato y Mikoto conformaban el comité de bienvenida. Fugaku no pudo asistir pero sí se encargó de que los medios no hastiaran a los muchachos en su arribo. Sin embargo, esto no disminuía la emoción del regreso de los muchachos.

-Tal vez no quiso venir –Dijo Mikoto mirando de reojo la entrada del aeropuerto, Hinata no aparecía.

-Vuelo Paris-Tokio, puerta de arribo número 12.

Los padres sonrieron felices y corrieron a dicha puerta. Había muchos pasajeros, pero no fue difícil reconocerlos.

Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron en medio de la gente. Comparados con los niños que se fueron de ese mismo aeropuerto estos se habían desarrollado en hombres altísimos, de mirada segura y mucho muy atractivos.

-¡Mis hijos! –Mikoto corrió hacia los muchachos abrasándolos -¡Cuánto los extrañé!

-Señora Mikoto…

-Madre… - Ambos respondieron el abraso alzando a la mujer y propinándole muchos besos.

Minato se acercó tímidamente, fue Sasuke quien le saludo primero estrechándole la mano.

-Es bueno verte, padre –Dijo Naruto sin rastro de rencor, Minato comprendió y le dio un fuerte abraso.

-Señora Mikoto ¿me recuerda? Soy Sakura… –la pelirrosa al instante sintió la incomodidad de Mikoto.

-Entonces nos vamos ya –se apuró a decir Kakashi notando la tensión. Todos asintieron.

Naruto tomó su equipaje pero antes de andar, paseó su vista por el aeropuerto.

-No esta… - Dijo antes de comenzar a caminar.

…

Hinata entró corriendo al aeropuerto, había tanta gente que se le resultaba difícil ver.

-¿El vuelo que venía de Paris ya arribó? –preguntó a una de las recepcionistas.

-Si señorita, hace unos minutos…

Cuando Hinata escuchó ello su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-Llegaron… - Hinata corrió al estacionamiento, muchas ideas le cruzaron por la mente, la atacaban y la asustaban. Siguió corriendo y buscando sin hallarlos todavía -Los perdí –Hinata apretó los puños con fuerza -No, no, no –dijo y comenzó a correr nuevamente, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo vertiginoso, miró a todos lados aun sin reconocer a nadie –Por favor… por favor… ¡NARUTO!

El rubio escuchó claramente, alguien había gritado su nombre.

-Será…-Susurró mientras sentía un extraña sensación –Tengo que…

-Naruto, entra al auto–Sakura lo sujetó del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo.

-Suéltame – dijo con firmeza y se alejó corriendo hacia donde creyó escuchar su nombre.

Hinata continuó su búsqueda, estaba segura que Naruto seguía ahí, lo sentía.

-¡NARUTO! –Volvió a gritar presa de la ansiedad -¡NARUTO!

El rubio escuchó, no podía explicar su sentir, su corazón daba vuelcos frenéticos; corrió lo más rápido que pudo al oír nuevamente su nombre.

Hinata se detuvo viendo frente a ella, dos personas. Naruto también las veía.

Hombre y Mujer se separaron de un abraso conmovedor diciéndose las últimas palabras que escucharían el uno del otro. Luego se soltaron las manos, alejándose en distintos caminos.

Fue en ese momento que sus ojos se encontraron.

Ambos estaban quietos y atrapados bajo el hipnotismo de sus miradas; ella, por el brillo de los inolvidables ojos azules de su querido Naruto y él, por la inocencia que aún reflejaban los ojos perlas de su tan extrañada Hinata. No había más que decir, años de frustración y sufrimiento se borraron con el choque inmediato de sus mirabas anhelantes de ver al ser que más querían.

Naruto y Hinata caminaron en pasos cortos sin mover la vista, cuando de repente se encontraron muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir con claridad los latidos de sus corazones.

-Eres tú… -susurró la morena llevando una mano al rostro de Naruto aún sin poder creerlo.

-Sí…Hinata…

-¡Eres tú! –Exclamó la joven arrojándose a los brazos de Naruto en medio del llanto -¡Por Dios eres tú! ¡Naruto eres tú! - Hinata cerró los ojos dejando que sus sentimientos afloraran nuevamente mientras lo abrasaba.

Naruto también los cerró y reconoció el perfume natural de la pequeña Hinata ¡Pero Dios! ¡Ella ya no era una niña! Naruto derramó lágrimas por todos los años que estuvo lejos de ella y rodeo su cintura estrechándola contra él.

_"¡No quiero que se vayan! ¡No quiero que me dejen!"_

_"Hinata te escribiré, te enviaré fotos, te llamaré…"_

-Hinata, perdóname… -Naruto aflojó el abraso y tomó el rostro humedecido de Hinata con ambas manos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero un brillo especial en ellos le hizo entender que lloraba de felicidad.

-Te extrañé tanto –Naruto volvió a abrazarla, no quería que se le escapara de las manos.

-Y yo te he extrañado toda mi vida.

Permanecieron juntos por varios minutos tratando de tranquilizar sus latidos hasta que se separaron y sonrieron al verse nuevamente. Naruto acomodó el fleco de Hinata como cuando ella era pequeña.

-Así que aquí estabas, zoquete.

Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho reconociendo la voz.

-Sasuke… - El moreno tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y les abrió los brazos; Hinata se tapó la boca con una mano y avanzó lentamente hacia el moreno.

-Tengo que comprobar que eres Hinata –bromeó el moreno acariciando sus largos cabellos.

-¡Claro que es Hinata! –exclamó el rubio acercándose a ellos.

El arribo pareció ocultar los años de su separación, los 15 años quedaban completamente suprimidos, aunque no podían negar que ellos habían cambiado en todo ese proceso, la amistad que cultivaron de niños renació nuevamente de las cenizas dejadas. Los tres se abrasaron y rieron como debió haber sido siempre.

Sin embargo, lejos de ellos, un par de ojos verdes los contemplaban. Sakura fijó su vista en Hinata sin medir el naciente odio que se formaba como un veneno en su interior.

_Continuará..._

_..._

¿Y qué tal está ves?

Si… ¡Sakura se fue del fic (por dos minutos) y luego regresó!

Es que aún la necesito u_u

Espero que el nuevo capítulo les haya gustado… Si… enserio…

¡DEJES SUS COMENTARIOS! Es lindo leer lo que piensan de este trabajito.

Bueno amigos, me despido y con ustedes…

¡Hasta la próxima!

PD: Kattyto estás por todos lados XD


	6. Grieta

¡Hola a todos! ¡Hoy es domingo…! Eh, bueno fue un retraso de menos de un día, fácilmente perdonable ¿Verdad?

Lo que pasó fue que ayer hubo una lluvia torrencial y se fue la señal de internet… ¡Hasta hoy!

Entonces aquí vamos con la continuación del capítulo de ayer (Por favor no me odien u.u)

...

**CAPÍTULO 6: Grieta**

-Aquí es -Hinata estacionó su auto frente a una sencilla casita en un lugar recóndito de la ciudad.

-Ya dinos que es.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban muy inquietos por las emociones de ese día que no terminaban. Hinata se rió de ellos y salió del auto, buscó con la vista y una vez que lo halló silbó muy alto. De pronto, los arbustos que rodeaban la casita se removieron. Naruto y Sasuke se inmovilizaron al ver a un enorme perro de aspecto noble e imponente.

-¿Kurama? –Sasuke se adelantó hacia el animal, repentinamente este paró las orejas y aulló saliendo de su escondite para volver a esconderse detrás de Hinata. A los chicos se les formo una gota de sudor en la cien.

-Tranquilo Kyubi…

-Vaya animal más valiente tienes Hinata –se burló el rubio.

-Es tuyo –Naruto contempló al animal muy perplejo, en efecto esa cosa era idéntica a Kurama.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamó el rubio -¡Ese cobarde es el hijo de mi grandiosa Kurama! –Hinata fulminó a Naruto con su mirada mientras acariciaba al asustadizo Kyubi.

-Teniendo a una cuidadora como Hinata podía esperarse –dijo Sasuke riéndose.

-Oye, Kyubi es un perro muy tierno y social, solo que le asusta la gente nueva y…

-¡Lo has convertido en un bebé!

-Naruto, hieres sus sentimientos… -Kyubi dio un brinco y se fue corriendo cuando Sasuke se le acercó –Bueno…

-Hinata, me lo quedaré unos días y verás que se convertirá en todo un semental perruno.

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron entre si y estallaron en risa.

-¡Los estoy observando!

-¡Ey! –Exclamó la morena poniendo sus manos frente a ella –Calmado muchacho.

-¿Qué les parece si de una vez vamos a casa? –Preguntó Sasuke –Ya saben cómo mi madre.

Los muchachos asintieron. Una llamada avisando de los cambios de planes no calmaría a Mikoto, así que luego de atrapar a Kyubi se enrumbaron a la casa en la que compartieron su niñez.

…..

Sakura fue la última en salir del auto, estaba muy enojada y no quería que nadie la viera así.

-Esa niña… -Gruñó abriendo la cajuela del auto donde yacía su equipaje. Toda su vida creyó que ese fantasma afectaba la relación con sus amigos y ahora que esa chica estaba nuevamente presente, peligraba la amistad recién recuperada– Será mejor que le alejes de ellos, Hinata -El enojo la hizo actuar con tosquedad y terminó aplastando una caja de cartón. Casi estuvo a punto de partear el auto cuando un sobre salió volando. La pelirrosa fue a recoger la carta y la leyó muy curiosa -Pero que rayos… -dijo mientras leía sin detenerse.

Apretó la hoja con todas sus fuerzas, lo que tenía en las manos era un verdadero tesoro.

…..

Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata llegaron a la casa y al entrar inmediatamente reconocieron cada rincón, cada marca de pintura, cada adorno ¡No había cambiado nada!

-Hace tanto que no entro aquí… -musitó la morena.

Los varones contemplaron a Hinata evocando los años en los que cuando niña, saltaba muy alegre cada vez que llegaba a esa casa, pero en el presente Hinata era ya una mujer. Por fin tuvieron tiempo de detenerse a examinar a su amiga. Había crecido bastante y tenía todos los dientes completos, su cabello era mucho más bonito, su rosto tan angelical como siempre y su cuerpo… Naruto y Sasuke tosieron deteniendo inmediatamente su inspección.

-¡Muchachos! –Exclamó Sakura abrasándolos eufórica.

Hinata se volvió e inmediatamente cambió su semblante al reconocer a la misma mujer que vio en Paris. Los tres se veían bastante bien, juntos. Hinata reaccionó cuando Sakura se le acercó para saludarla.

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, la mejor amiga de Naruto y Sasuke, ¿Tú eres…?

-Hinata Hyuga –Contestó haciéndole frente.

-Es la niñita de la que te hablamos –dijo el rubio sin quitar los ojos de Sakura.

_"Tú ya hiciste una vida lejos de mí y has encontrado tu camino ideal, déjame a mí vagar por este mundo buscando la manera de olvidarte de verdad…"_

-Deben estar cansados, nos vemos en otra oportunidad ¿Les parece?

Estas palabras hicieron que Naruto despertara del trance del arribo, no era posible que Hinata solo haya acudido para verlos unos minutos y luego irse así sin más.

-Hinata, ven con nosotros –Naruto se aproximó a ella tomándola de un brazo –Hay mucho que tenemos que platicar, los tres - La morena parpadeó notando que cambio de ambiente, pero asintió.

-Chicos, cociné algo para ustedes –les anunció Mikoto irrumpiendo en la sala–Sakura ¿Me ayudas? -La pelirrosa aceptó de mala gana pero una vez que se alejaron, Mikoto deshizo su sonrisa – ¡Qué crees que haces!

Sakura sintió agresión en esas palabras y se detuvo.

-Debo proteger lo que me pertenece, Naruto y Sasuke son mis amigos…

-Hinata es su única amiga ¿comprendes? –Mikoto vio con furia a la joven –No tenías derecho de tratarla así. Tu solo fuiste un relleno en sus vidas. A ti te olvidaron apenas desapareciste, pero a ella jamás ¡Ni en todos estos quince años!

Naruto y Sasuke escucharon el alboroto y decidieron interceder.

-Madre que estás diciendo.

-No te preocupes Sasuke – se adelantó Sakura –Parece ser que a tu madre no le agrado tanto, pero en cambio está encantada con la chica que nunca se preocupó por ustedes en quince años. Le parece mejor que ella aparezca de pronto como si nada hubiera…

No pudo continuar porque Mikoto lo asestó una sonora bofetada.

-¡Madre! –Gritó Sasuke apartándola de Sakura.

-¡Escuchaste lo que dijo esa! –exclamó Mikoto ofendida.

-Es cierto –dijo de repente Naruto –Nos dio mucho gusto verla, pero aún hay mucho que platicar. Solo quiero preguntarle el por qué y la dejaremos ir ¿Verdad Sasuke?

El moreno prefirió no responder.

-¡Par de idiotas! –Gritó la mujer exasperada –Luego de que ustedes se fueran…Su padre la encerró en un Conservatorio de Corea prometiéndole que solo así le dejaría verlos.

Todos en la cocina que quedaron atónicos, sabían que Hiashi Hyuga era muy estricto y hasta cruel, pero aquello resultaba simplemente horroroso.

_"Naruto, ella no volvió desde que se llevó a Kurama ¡Hace mucho! ¡Te lo juro por la memoria de tu madre!"_

Minato llegó también a la sala al escuchar el bullicio.

-Tú lo sabías... –Le dijo casi gruñendo – Y no me dijiste la verdad ¡Por qué rayos no lo hiciste!

El rubio mayor permaneció absorto pero al comprender los reclamos de su hijo, sintió grandes deseos de esconderse bajo tierra muy avergonzado. Mikoto se maldijo internamente por provocar todo aquel griterío.

_ "¿Tan pronto van a irse?"_

_"¡No quiero que se vayan! ¡No quiero que me dejen!" _

_"Me alegro por ustedes amigos, por favor, cuídense."_

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrada en ese lugar? –La pregunta de Sakura hizo reaccionar a todos en la sala. De pronto Naruto se dio vuelta y salió de la cocina, Sasuke intento detenerlo.

-No vayas a hacer una tontería.

-Suéltame.

Ambos salieron al jardín donde Hinata se encontraba jugando con Kyubi.

-¿Dónde está Shizune? –preguntó la joven sintiendo la presencia de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Creo que está de vacaciones –dijo el rubio sin importarle la cuestión –Hinata, necesitamos preguntarte algo urgente.

-Pregunten –dijo Hinata sonriéndoles.

-Naruto, esto ya no tiene caso…

-Porqué nunca escribiste –Increpó Naruto sin quitar la vista de Hinata

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y devolvió la mirada desafiante a Naruto.

-Bueno, la verdad es que…

-¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke? ¿Hinata? –los tres se volvieron. Shizune dejó caer sus maletitas y grito -¡Mis niños! ¡Al fin! ¡Mis niños! –La domestica corrió hacia ellos y les beso las manos repetidas veces –Mis niños, cuanto tiempo.

Naruto y Sasuke recordaron a una joven Shizune que siempre los cuidaba, alimentaba, protegía y adoraba. Ella y Mikoto eran las madres de ambos, siempre velando por su bien.

-Shizune tienes arrugas –Le dijo Sasuke intentando deshacer la tensión.

-¡Claro que sí! Ustedes me abandonaron por quince años –reclamó –Al menos mi Hinata me visitó después de que estuvo en el hospital.

-¿Hospital? –preguntó Naruto sospechando de algo oculto.

-Na… nada –se apuró a decir la morena –Un pequeño accidente…

-¡Pero niña! –Exclamó Shizune – Estuviste meses en el hospital luego de regresar del Conservatorio… –Hinata le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-Entonces si es cierto… -dijo Naruto tratando de asimilar los acontecimientos -¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

-Hace 7 años.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse una excusa o algo que abogara a favor de Hinata. Soltó las manos de Shizune y se aproximó a Hinata mirándola con profunda severidad.

-¡Por qué no escribiste! –Hinata lo miro de igual aun sin contestar, esto molestó tanto a Naruto que la sujetó de los hombros -¡Responde!

-¡Me haces daño!

-¡Naruto! –le gritó Sasuke tratando de apartarlo de Hinata.

-¡Suéltame! –bramó el rubio, luego volvió enojado hacia Hinata -¡Siete años Hinata! ¡Siete! Ya no estabas en ese maldito convento ¡Estabas libre! No llamaste, no escribiste ¡Te olvidaste de nosotros!

-No eres justo Naruto –contestó la morena –No tienes idea por lo que pasé…

-¡Claro! Encerrada en un convento donde supondré que te martirizaron –Hinata uso toda su fuerza para liberarse del agarre, estaba muy ofendida.

-No sabes lo que dices…

-Sí, si lo sé, no eres más que una maldita traidora.

-¡Naruto detente! –lo apartó Sasuke, pero el rubio la seguía mirando con odio.

-Largo de mi casa, no quiero verte nunca más.

Algo se fracturó. Hinata escuchó claramente el sonido y sintió también una inmensa brecha formándose entre ella y Naruto. Todo regresaba, la ansiedad, el dolor, la soledad… todo se acumulaba nuevamente en su interior y se borraba la felicidad que sintió al pensar que había recuperado su amistad. Ver los acusadores ojos azules de Naruto era más doloroso que sus palabras y ella había recibido ambas sin saber que podría ser peor. Hinata apretó los puños lo más fuerte que pudo, no estaba dispuesta mostrarles debilidad ni mucho menos derramar lágrimas ante ellos; así que, luego de despedirse salió de la casa y condujo a quien sabe dónde.

-Por qué… -dijo llevándose las manos al rostro -¡Por que! –Sus ojos estaban completamente bañados –Pero esta es la última vez…–Se enjuagó las lágrimas y continuó con la vista fija en el camino que se le presentaba.

….

Las instalaciones de AsiaTV eran soberbias, y no sería para menos pues era el líder televisivo de todo Japón. Su programación era variada y adecuada para diversas edades, de todo ello resaltaba el noticiero vespertino, su mejor programa de TV y este estaba a punto de caer en las manos de Hinata.

-¡Hinata qué hora es esta de llegar! –Exclamó TenTen, su joven asistente llevando varios papeles en las manos.

-Chouji debió haberles explicado.

-Sí, pero mírate ¿Has llorado?

Hinata se llevó una mano al rostro inconsciente, y por primera vez vio su reflejo en una puerta corrediza de vidrio.

-TenTen, dime que hay en la agenda.

La asistente le extendió un folder mientras explicaba:

-Tienes programada una cátedra a los alumnos de la escuela de Periodismo de Tokio. El director de la escuela solicitó tiempo extra para reunirte con los alumnos más sobresalientes, allí verás las fichas con sus datos –Terminó de decir muy satisfecha de su profesionalismo, pero no tardó mucho para cambiar a una mirada de complicidad –Te sugiero que veas la página ocho.

Hinata hizo lo que la asistente le recomendó. Era la ficha del alumno más sobresaliente.

-Sabaku no Gaara – La fotografía que completaba la ficha era de un muchacho pelirrojo y de ojos claros. TenTen seguía viéndola de esa forma extraña – ¡Oh no TenTen! Si te pones en ese plan, es mejor que no vayas.

-¡Pero Hina faltan semanas para...!

-¡He dicho que no! - Hinata dejó a su asistente haciendo berrinche en los pasillos del canal y se encerró en su oficina personal. Cayó de bruces en su sillón, ese pequeño cubículo era la única escapatoria que tenía de todo el caos que la rodeaba siempre.

Se disponía a encender su computadora personal, cuando notó un sobre grande situado en su escritorio. Miró a su alrededor y cerró las persianas, luego con mucho sigilo, descubrió el contenido del sobre.

-Fechado en abril de 1998 –Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida –Fue el año que Naruto y Sasuke partieron a Paris…

Hinata comenzó a leer. Era un conjunto de investigaciones y estudios realizados por uno de los departamentos de Investigación Nacional. La lectura era muy didáctica como también casi inverosímil pues a cada momento ella abría los ojos sin creer lo que leía. Así, continuó hasta llegar al último párrafo que decía:

_"Señorita Hyuga, confiamos en su perspicacia y talento periodístico para realizar las investigaciones pertinentes, pero eso sí, va ser complicadísimo infiltrarse en la casa Uchiha-Namikaze, pues si esos miserables la descubren hurgando en los documentos que queremos, nunca saldrá viva de allí."_

Hinata se llevó una mano al rostro, un cierto grado de horror se dibujó en ella. Miró a todos lados y salió corriendo de la oficina.

-TenTen, dime quién entró a mi oficinal.

La asistente estaba perpleja y ante el nerviosismo de Hinata solo logró decir:

-Na… nadie Hina… ¿Ocurre algo? Qué… Qué es eso que llevas…

Hinata la hizo a un lado y corrió desesperada buscando al agente de seguridad del canal, pero justo al doblar una esquina chocó aparatosamente con un empleado. Ambos cayeron al suelo y se lamentaron adoloridos.

-¡Está ciega o qué! –Gritó el muchacho, Hinata se tocó la cabeza lastimada y luego enfocó la mirada.

-Que… ¡Qué le pasa! Y ¡Quién es usted!

-Es Kiba Inuzuka–informó TenTen mientras ayudaba a Hinata a ponerse de pie - Lo enviaron los altos mandos para completar tu equipo, Hina.

-Yo no necesito nadie más en mi equipo.

-Claro que sí, por eso estoy aquí.

Kiba y Hinata se miraron desafiantes, la manera tan abrupta en la que se conocieron causó gran disgusto en ellos, y algo de tensión porque rápidamente notaron lo tercos que eran. Se avecinaba un trabajo muy difícil.

…

Karin temblaba ligeramente contemplando el cielo japonés y lo que cubría bajo su manto, todo era tan distinto a su natal Francia que sentía nostalgia apenas al bajar del avión.

-Llegaste.

Karin se dio vuelta y se encontró a su jefe detrás de ella.

-Arruinó mi sorpresa –dijo tranquilamente, Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Vamos.

Para sorpresa de Karin, Sasuke no trajo su auto y no les quedó más remedio que ir en transporte público. Sufrieron un poco por los olores y gente extraña que estaba ahí, pero sobrevivieron. Sasuke tenía esa molesta costumbre de hacerle pasar penurias a la eficiente Karin, pero ella estaba tan acostumbrada que ya nada la sorprendía, aún… Sasuke decidió bajar antes de llegar a su verdadero destino sin importarle las suplicas de la cansada muchacha.

-Yo llevaré eso –dijo arrebatándole el equipaje.

A Karin ya no le pareció mala idea caminar un poco más, pues lo que quedaba era un hermoso parque en donde los niños jugaban y las flores soltaban aromas dulces y frescos.

-¿Se siente contrariado? –preguntó Karin luego de sentarse en una banquita.

-Un poco –respondió Sasuke a su lado.

Karin lo contempló de reojo.

-Es por la señorita Hyuga ¿Verdad? –Le susurró, Sasuke se mantuvo inexpresivo –La amistad es un tesoro, un lazo invaluable que no sabe de tiempo ni de silencio, solo es lo que es… amor en una forma pura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando a Karin. Su asistente había cerrado los ojos y levantado el rostro al cielo, de seguro sintiendo la cálida brisa que los rodeó unos instantes. Ella era un espécimen raro, solía decir cosas que siempre le sacaban de su maldito mundo interno. Solo ella.

-Y dígame ¿Irá a visitarla?

-Aún no, debe estar muy herida por como la trató Naruto, pero lo haré en cuanto encuentre las palabras adecuadas que decirle –Le explicó el moreno, Karin sopesó un poco de congoja en los ojos negros de Sasuke, pero antes de decir algo el moreno le encajó la mirada diciéndole: -Gracias.

Karin pestañeó algo confundida, pero de pronto Sasuke la jaló bruscamente de la banquita y continuaron con su camino entre un aire de complicidad.

_Continuará..._

_..._

¡Y hasta aquí por hoy!

¿Odian a Naruto tanto como yo al escribirlo? ¿Qué me dicen que Sakura?

No se preocupen, pronto voy a desaparecerla +_+!

Bueno amigos míos es suficiente por hoy ¡Los veo la próxima semana!

(A no ser que haya otra lluvia torrencial y…)

¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Prosélitos

¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos amig s!

¿Qué tal esta semana? ¿Hay alguno que está pasando por la agonía del fin de curso?

Créanme, lo comprendo perfectamente…

Pero a pesar de eso público hoy ¡Sí! (A pesar de que casi no termino este capítulo : p)

Antes de seguir, les pido que vayan a YouTube y busquen esto: Only Hope – Mandy Moore

Si… Hay canción en este capítulo… Espero que les guste… Tuve problemas para terminarlo…

Bueno, bueno… ¡Prosigamos!

...

**CAPÍTULO 7: Prosélitos**

Naruto se arreglaba la corbata que hacía juego con su elegante atuendo. Las corbatas le resultaban un objeto de tortura semejante, tanto que siempre terminaba peleando con ellas.

-Esto es imposible -Lo intentó unos minutos más, pero al no conseguir resultados comenzó a hacer una rabieta.

-Ya detente si no quieres despedazar esa pobre corbata –dijo Sakura mirándolo desde el umbral de la puerta.

No hacía falta que Naruto se lo pidiera, ella avanzó hacia él para acomodarle la molesta prenda.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

-Probablemente muchas cosas, menos ponerte una corbata –Sakura le sonrió triunfal una vez que acabó -Iré a avisarle a Sasuke que ya estamos listos.

-No hay necesidad que cruces palabras con Sasuke –la joven le miró confundida.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Te conozco -La habitación se cubrió de una molesta tensión. Podría ser el celoso corazón de Naruto o la inquietud de Sakura pues ambos entendían muy bien de qué hablaban. Sakura se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación tratando de mostrarse muy serena.

-Nunca olvidaras nuestra loca juventud.

-Tú lo amabas.

-¿Y eso qué? Él no sentía lo mismo -musitó al ver a Sasuke en la sala del piso inferior –Nunca sentiría algo así.

Naruto la contempló atento y fue ahí que lo supo, que esa mujer nunca sería suya.

-Vamos –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

…..

-Déjenme entender, ¿los Hyuga no pertenecen al partido?

-¡NO! –Gritaron al unísono Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, este último casi perdiendo el control del auto.

-Karin –continuó Sasuke haciendo uso de toda su paciencia –Hiruzen Sarutobi es uno de los ideólogos más grandes de Japón, el fundó JOUNIN y tuvo a muchos prosélitos a quienes heredó su pensamiento, entre ellos nuestros padres –Karin asintió muy atenta –Ellos eran una especie de socios al principio, pero llegó un momento en que Hiashi Hyuga comenzó a deslindarse de nuestros padres ¡No del partido!

-Y es así de sencillo, pequeña Karin.

La asistente fulminó a Naruto con la mirada y este sonrió volviendo a ver por la ventana del copiloto. Hacía una semana, sus padres les anunciaron de un almuerzo privado en uno de los restaurantes más importantes de la ciudad, era la reunión de las tres familias más importantes de JOUNIN por lo que los tres prosélitos debían estar ahí y de seguro Hinata también. Cuando aparcaron el auto Naruto comenzó a hiperventilar.

-¿No vas a cambiar de idea? –le preguntó Sasuke abriendo su puerta.

-No quiero verla, la detesto.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees - Ambos amigos se vieron desafiantes unos segundos, luego volvieron la vista a las damas.

-No se preocupen, sabemos que es un asunto privado –les dijo Sakura –Karin y yo ocuparemos una mesa aparte y trataremos de conocernos un poco más ¿Verdad?

-Ah… Sí, sí.

Los cuatro entraron al recinto. Por cada paso Naruto sentía más la falta de aire, la sola idea de ver a Hinata lo estaba torturando... no quería verla, pero a la vez sí quería… Justo antes de salir corriendo llegaron a la mesa.

Minato, Fugaku y Hiashi estaban sentados y de seguro, abarcados en una charla política, Neji se puso de pie apenas los vio con esa mirada impregnada de presunción. No había rastro de Hinata.

-A los años –saludó Neji.

-Sí, a los años –respondieron.

_"No tendré carrera política, mi padre vio que no sirvo para algo así. Van a darle la oportunidad a mi primo Neji..."_

…

Siempre se encontraban buenas historias en los lugares más inesperados, algo dramático o cómico, sea lo que sea, podía armar un gran reportaje que la gente merecía conocer.

-Hinata, hoy no quiero ir a las asociaciones rurales –reclamaba la joven asistente -¡Siempre andan reclamando!

-Tienen necesidades ¿No? –Respondió Hinata tomando su grabadora -Ino, eres parte fundamental de este equipo.

La chica de larga cabellera rubia no tuvo otra opción.

-Vaya jefecita –Kiba se encontraba sentado limpiando su cámara.

-Ya te dije que puedes largarte -respondió Hinata hastiada.

-No, no lo haré –Nuevamente como en muchas ocasiones, ambos chocaron las miradas atravesándose rayos por los ojos. Ino se interpuso tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-Hina, olvidé unos apuntes en tu Estudio ¿Podrías ser tan amable de traerlos? –Hinata abandonó el pasillo no sin antes dirigir una severa mirada a Kiba. Una vez que desapareció, Ino se volvió hacia Kiba -¿Qué ganas con esto?

-No lo sé, no puedo evitarlo –respondió el camarógrafo como si nada le afectara.

-Trata de llevar la fiesta en paz, Kiba –dijo Ino con aire conciliador –Hinata es una buena chica, conócela.

-No, gracias.

-Solo juzgas lo que crees ver, dale la oportunidad.

Kiba levantó la vista de su cámara, Ino sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas por la mirada fija de él.

-A ti si me gustaría conocerte –le dijo –Pero a ella… ¡Jamás!

Antes de poder decir algo, TenTen llegó corriendo con el celular en la mano.

-¡Llamaron del diario _Poder_! ¡Quieren que Hina se entreviste con ellos!

Ino saltó de emoción y tanto ella como TenTen gritaron de felicidad. Kiba hizo un sonido de desagrado y continuó con su labor. ¿Cómo es que las cosas le llegaban con tanta facilidad a esa Hyuga? Sus reportajes eran de los más aclamados, era considerada la nueva revelación del Medio y se seguro pronto tendría una sección en el diario más influyente de Japón… Eran como bendiciones que caían del cielo. Claro que sí, bendiciones para la hija del congresista Hiashi Hyuga, uno de los líderes del partido político JOUNIN.

-¿Quién dijo logros? –Susurró muy bajo para que las chicas no lo oyeran.

-Logros a base de sufrimiento -Hinata llegó al pasillo con los apuntes de Ino en la mano. A Kiba se le erizaron los cabellos apenas reconoció la voz.

-¡Te tenemos un notición! - TenTen le dio la noticia sin disminuir una gota de emoción, Hinata le agradeció pero no tardó en darles las indicaciones para la nueva salida de campo que se inició en ese mismo instante.

-Kiba, no crees en mí - El interpelado se detuvo antes de salir del pasillo.

-Soy algo escéptico.

-Y crees que todo me cae del cielo ¿Verdad?–Volvieron a chocar sus miradas –No tienes ni idea, pero eso no me afecta porque no eres importante para mí, ni como mano de obra.

-Digas lo que digas no me iré –Kiba se acercó a Hinata tanto que la tenía a centímetros de él.

-Quién no sufre no gana, tú vas a aprenderlo si quieres permanecer aquí.

Kiba mantuvo la vista unos segundos más antes de voltear y seguir a las chicas. Hinata lo contempló irse con sus ojos perlas brillantes, no sabía porque pero repentinamente Naruto se dibujó en su mente.

-Inuzuka, si no me deshago de ti, te convertirás en un mal recuerdo de él.

Hinata se encaminó hacia su equipo aún con el pensamiento aturdido.

…

-Mañana Sarutobi esperará a los prosélitos.

Los jóvenes se quedaron callados, el siguiente paso hacia el sueño estaba delante.

-¿Así sin más? –preguntó Neji, Fugaku asintió.

-No pensé que sería así –soltó Naruto–Creí que sería más sangriento.

-Yo también lo creí –Le siguió Sasuke -¿Para esto nos exiliaron 15 años en Paris?

Sus padres se llevaron la mano a la cabeza sin poder creer que sus hijos seguían resentidos.

-¡Ya paren con eso! –Gritó Fugaku hartándose –Esto es serio.

-Todo el partido ha visto su desenvolvimiento en el extranjero, así que vayan preparándose para entrevistas y apariciones públicas –Dijo Minato para amenizar.

-Todo es estrategia política muchachos, lo entienden muy bien –le siguió Hiashi.

Naruto no pudo evitar el malestar que le provocó escuchar a Hiashi.

_"Yo me encuentro bien, la vida política no era para mí…"_

-No - Creyeron oír mal pero el semblante de Naruto comenzó a preocuparlos –No quiero involucrarme en esto.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo!

-Sasuke eres excelente orador y podrías convencer a cualquiera con sus palabras y Neji tú, tuviste educación de primera… Ambos son muy buenos, yo… yo no –De pronto Naruto se puso de pie y se marchó dejándolos atónitos e incapaces de reaccionar. Sasuke frunció el ceño y siguió al rubio.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –gritó alcanzándolo en el aparcamiento.

-¿No era tu sueño Sasuke? Te lo regalo, yo ya no lo quiero.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque no tengo nada que ofrecer–Naruto lo encaró con sus firmes ojos azules –Tu lo tienes todo, un prestigio envidiable, una preparación de lo mejor, una familia que te apoya, una hermosa mujer que te adora.

-Si lo dices por Sakura…

-No - Sasuke razonó sus palabras y lo tomó del traje, verdaderamente molesto.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –Bramó irritado -¡Tú apartaste a Hinata de nuestro lado! –Sasuke arrimó a Naruto en la pared –No digas que ella solo me quiere a mí.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Yo siempre supe que ella te…! -No continuó porque Sasuke le asestó un sonoro golpe en la cara.

-¡Nunca digas eso! ¡Nunca! –Sasuke nuevamente tomó del traje a Naruto -No toleraré más tus tonterías –Ultimó soltándolo –Arréglate el traje y regresa a la recepción, tenemos que acordar el horario de la visita de mañana.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata paseaba las manos por el suave piano que lucía en una zona especial del Jardín.

-Nunca me cansaré de oírte, querida –Dijo el anciano Sarutobi bebiendo café, sentado frente a ella –Toca un poco y deléitame -Hinata asintió y se sentó en la silla junto al piano iniciando una dulce melodía.

Naruto y Sasuke bajaron del auto y llamaron a la puerta de una residencia oculta detrás de la vegetación, fueron atendidos por una joven doméstica que les hizo pasar dentro de la casa del ermitaño. Al entrar, los jóvenes pararon el oído escuchando una melodía, sin pensarlo sus pies iniciaron el camino hacia la dulce voz.

_Hay una canción que está dentro de mi alma.  
La he intentado escribir una vez y otra vez.  
Estoy despierta en el frío infinito.  
Pero tú me cantas una vez, otra vez y otra vez._

_Así que inclinaré mi cabeza levantado mis manos para rezar.  
Por ser tuya, rezaré.  
Para ser solo tuya, rezaré.  
Ahora sé que, tú eres mi única esperanza._

Naruto caminaba veloz y apartando las hojas de su camino lleno de árboles y arbustos oyendo atentamente la melodía de Hinata. Cuando la encontró, el tiempo pareció detenerse y observó maravillado el cuadro natural que protagonizaba la joven: Llevaba un hermoso vestido y su largo cabello bailaba envuelto en un viento delicado; Hinata tocaba el piano prodigiosamente cantando con ojos cerrados y sintiendo la profundidad de la sinfonía.

Naruto la contempló embelesado y preso de su talento y belleza.

_Veo estrellas en tu canción  
Bailando en nuestra galaxia y riendo y riendo otra vez.  
Cuando mis sueños se alejan de ti  
Cántame otra vez que tú siempre estarás junto a mí _

_Te doy mi destino, te entrego mi corazón_

_Quiero sentirte cantándome todo tu amor_

_Así que inclinaré mi cabeza levantando mis manos para rezar.  
Por ser tuya, rezaré.  
Para ser solo tuya, rezaré.  
Ahora sé que, tú eres mi única esperanza._

Hinata terminó la canción y Sarutobi aplaudió complacido, la morena mantuvo la vista concentrada en el cielo recordando las ocasiones que solía cantarles a sus amigos. Eran un público maravilloso. Se limpió una lágrima traicionera y se levantó para ir con el anciano, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse al ver a Naruto y Sasuke salir de entre los arbustos. Los tres se contemplaron sin decir una sola palabra.

-Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata –Dijo Sarutobi reuniendo a los jóvenes -Los tres prosélitos que ansiaba tener - Desde que ellos tenían uso de razón sabían el camino que les esperaba, un sueño en común que los impulsaba y los unía, pero los hechos que siguieron cambiaron radicalmente el panorama. Habían sido cruelmente separados y no les quedó más que aceptar esa implacable realidad -Tengo mucho que platicarles, pasemos adentro.

Hinata estaba a punto de pasar por el umbral de la puerta cuando sintió una presión en el brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Naruto sujetándola.

La piel de Hinata se erizó terriblemente, jamás se habría imaginado que sucedería algo así ni mucho menos tener otra vez la fiera mirada de Naruto puesta en ella. Esos intensos ojos azules que antes la enamoraban, ahora parecían consumirla en un vistazo, nuevamente la apresaban y si no hacía algo pronto, estaría completamente frágil ante él, lo cual sería muy malo porque no estaba dispuesta a recibir otra humillación.

-Bien –Respondió recobrando la energía y devolviéndole la misma mirada.

Ambos se encaminaron entre los sembríos de rosas formando un camino hasta el jardín. Naruto iba delante viendo de reojo a Hinata para que no se le escapara. Sin embargo, dentro de él ocurría una batalla mental sobre el porqué de tan precipitada acción. La situación había quedado clara la vez anterior pero nada parecía haber terminado entre ellos; él seguía recordándola, añorándola y para su sorpresa, queriéndola. El verla protagonizar esa mágica escena en el piano solo había agravado sus secretos deseos de recuperarla.

Cuando iban llegando al final del sembrío de rosas, ambos se detuvieron y nuevamente la tensión les rodeó.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –Le preguntó Hinata de forma mordaz. La Hinata de su niñez era cálida, jamás habría hablado con hosquedad pero esta nueva versión era completamente distinta. Desde su reencuentro notó en ella una mirada de extrema seguridad y fortaleza sin embargo ahora se veía casi despiadada.

-Hinata -susurró el rubio – ¿Qué haces en casa de Sarutobi?

-Acompañé a Neji –respondió ella casi de inmediato.

-¿Segura que es por eso?

-¿No quieres verme aquí?

-¡No! Quiero decir… no tienes que irte por mi causa –la joven frunció el ceño sin darle crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Qué dices? –Hinata se aproximó a Naruto –No tienes derecho… El mundo no gira alrededor de tuyo, Naruto –El rubio había retrocedido un paso por el ímpetu de esas palabras, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse dominar por ella así que decidió encararla sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Claro Hinata, puedes andar libre por aquí –respondió desafiante –Si quieres puedes esperar a tu amado Sasuke…

Apenas dijo aquello, Hinata le estampó una bofetada en la cara muy ofendida, Naruto apretó los puños decidido a contestarle pero se detuvo al ver los ojos perlas de Hinata humedecerse.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso! –Exclamó la morena sintiendo un desesperante odio por el rubio –Tú ya no eres Naruto –El rubio entrecerró los ojos y se aproximó a ella enfurecido.

-¡Y tu hace mucho dejaste de ser Hinata! –Le reclamó agarrándola de un brazo– ¡No eres más que una traidora! Escondiéndole detrás de esas lágrimas, me das pena Hinata.

-¡Suéltame! –Gritó forcejeando, pero Naruto fue más fuerte y la agarró de ambos brazos.

-¡No! ¡Me vas a oír!

-¡Me estás lastimando!

-¡No me importa! –Naruto sacudió a Hinata obligándola a mirarlo. Sakura tenía razón, Hinata se había olvidado de ellos y cuando supo que regresaban, intentó volver como si el tiempo no hubiera cambiado nada en sus vidas. Prueba de ello era esa nueva actitud tan altanera, tan propia de los Hyuga y que de seguro no tendría con Sasuke.

-Eres un egoísta –le dijo la morena con sus ojos llorosos – ¡Un hipócrita!

-La hipócrita eres tú por presentarte el día de nuestro arribo tan feliz y campante –reclamó el rubio –Ni una sola carta en 15 años más que esa estúpida tarjeta…

-Mentira… -Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba - ¡Yo no dejaba de escribir! ¡Yo siempre…!

-¡No me engañes Hinata! ¡No te creo nada!

Hinata apretó los dientes viendo a Naruto muy seguro afirmando esa injuria tan vil. Ver nuevamente esa mirada y escuchar tantas sandeces era mucho para ella; sin poder controlarlo, su fuerza y seguridad se desmoronaron sumiéndola en una profunda agonía.

–Sé que tu vida fue difícil ¡¿Pero nunca te preguntaste cuanto sufrí yo?! –Gritó al fin con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas provocando que Naruto aflojara el agarre –Nunca pensé en reclamarte nada ¡Jamás! Pero tú… -Hinata se liberó y dejó brotar sus lágrimas ante Naruto -Hice por ti muchas tonterías y sufrí demasiado esperándote día a día…Pero cuando me entero que volverás yo corrí hacia ti ¡Por ti! Y entonces que me doy cuenta… Que alguien había ocupado mi lugar… - Naruto se paralizó ante esas palabras más certeras que cualquier golpe -Naruto –continuó pero esta vez limpiándose las lágrimas –Yo te escribí, créelo o no. Ahora soy yo la que no quiere verte más - Hinata le miró directamente indicándole que no mentía –Excúsame con todos –dijo y se alejó a paso veloz.

Naruto permaneció quieto, era un estúpido ¡Un completo estúpido! Apenas salió del trance corrió detrás de Hinata pero solo consiguió que ella lo bañara en polvo luego de pisar el acelerador de su auto.

-¡HINATA! –Gritó Naruto apretando los puños. Calló al suelo sintiendo un dolor punzándole en el corazón –Iré por ti –Se levantó y tan rápido como pudo puso su auto en marcha siguiendo la dirección que Hinata había tomado.

_Continuará..._

_..._

Y aquí termina por el día de hoy ¿Qué les pareció?

Viendo así, creo que no aporta mucho a la historia y sería ¿Una especie de relleno?

Oh… bueno… No sé qué crean ustedes… ¡A ver qué predicciones tienen!

De todos modos, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, ya vamos 7 capítulos… T_T

Muchas, muchas gracias por leerlo! :p

Bueno amigos, no se olviden de comentar… ¡HÁGANLO! :p

Me despido…

¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Peligro

¿Qué tal mis estimados amigos? Supongo que no están tan molestos por esta demora… o eso quiero creer…

Pues bien, esta vez no hubo una tormenta, solo que por error me cortaron el cable y el internet… Pero el verdadero problema fue que, el capítulo que van a leer a continuación, tiene unas escenas que me preocupan ya que no me gustaría asustar a nadie…

Sin embargo, tenía que publicar un capítulo cada semana y aunque tarde, el día es hoy : )

Ah… Aprovecho… ¡Qué tengan una Linda y Feliz Navidad queridos amigo s!

...

**CAPÍTULO 8: Peligro**

Hinata conducía a toda velocidad temiendo que Naruto pueda seguirla, hizo mil maniobras y se desvió del camino varias veces. De repente su celular vibró por una llamada entrante.

-¿Dígame, gerente Bee?... Está bien, voy para allá –Hinata giró el volante cambiando de dirección. No le costó mucho llegar al canal de televisión AsiaTV. Estacionó el auto y se apersonó a la oficina del Gerente General.

La oficina se encontraba casi en el último piso del edificio, era muy espaciosa y de paredes grises con varios adornos en motivo de los programas que llevaron el Canal a su auge.

-¡Querida Hinata! ¡Mi periodista estrella! –El Gerente Bee era un hombre bastante efusivo con su trato, en especial hacia los mejores trabajadores de su canal –Siéntate querida, no te veo bien.

-Lo siento, tuve unos problemas al venir aquí.

-Entonces te recomiendo que elimines todo eso de tu sistema porque ¡Te vas de viaje! –Hinata frunció el ceño, siempre que Bee utilizaba esa alegría era por algo importante.

-Vaya al grano, gerente –Bee miró de un lado a otro y corrió las persianas de la única ventana de la oficina, luego se acercó mucho a Hinata, como si quisiera contarle un secreto.

-Tengo información de que algo grande se está moviendo en las zonas más alejadas de Japón.

-¿Qué tan grande es?

-¡Algo grande, querida! –Exclamó el gerente –Y Quiero que tú vayas a averiguar qué tan ciertos son esos rumores.

-Pero dónde, cuándo, con quienes iré…

-No te preocupes –dijo el gerente y volvió a su escritorio extrayendo varios papeles –Es en una aldea llamada Konoha, es lejos, por eso ya tienes tu vuelo y a la gente que irá contigo.

-¿Ya?

-¡Sí querida! Tu vuelo sale dentro de unas horas ¡Apresúrate!

Hinata salió con los papeles y su boleto en manos. Se sentía un poco turbada por el reciente viaje, pero a la vez contenta de que al menos eso la ayudaría a despejar su mente de todo el alboroto que la rodeaba.

….

Sakura leía nuevamente una de las tantas cartas que había encontrado, era la que más le había gustado y quería conservarla. Recordó el día que halló ese botín tan preciado que hasta ese momento no volvió a tocar.

-Pero ahora las tengo todas –Sus ojos verdes brillaban con una extraña malicia imaginándose quién sabe qué cosa. Aún sostenía la hoja en las manos cuando de pronto el sonido tétrico de la puerta abriéndose le recordó dónde era que estaba.

-Sakura- Dijo Kakashi estupefacto de hallar a la muchacha en su departamento. Sakura ocultó la carta.

-Fugaku y Minato dijeron que querían verte –respondió la joven tirando en la mesa de la salita el juego de llaves que le habían facilitado para entrar al departamento de Tutor.

-¿Qué traes ahí? - Antes de que pudiera tocarla Sakura alzó el bolso que traía y corrió en dirección opuesta.

-Nada que te importe –contestó con la voz casi quebrada por los nervios.

-Mientes –dijo el tutor. Sakura volvió a correr, antes de que Kakashi pueda alcanzarla la puerta del departamento fue golpeada estrepitosamente.

-¡Maldito Kakashi vas a darme una explicación! –Ambos se pusieron tensos reconociendo la voz de Naruto. Sakura aprovechó para huir por la puerta trasera sin que Kakashi pueda detenerla, los gritos de Naruto lo exasperaban y conmocionaban a la vez. Se acomodó la corbata y abrió la puerta, inmediatamente sintió un duro golpe en la cara.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! –Naruto entro furioso -¡Dónde están las cartas de Hinata!

-No sé de qué hablas… -El rubio, lleno de furia, tomó al tutor de la corbata dispuesto a extralimitarse si no recibía lo que pedía. Ya había perdido el rastro de Hinata al intentar perseguirla así que estaba más decidido con encontrar las cartas que se le ocultaron por años. Pero el silencio de Kakashi lo exasperaba tanto que nuevamente levantó su puño amenazante; de repente, una hoja magullada llamó su atención desde el piso.

Se deshizo del tutor y tomó la hoja con las manos temblorosas. Sus ojos se negaban a contemplar no inevitable y lo que tanto deseaba a la vez… La letra delicada que reconocería donde fuera y los malos dibujos de una niña de 8 ochos... Dentro de él se mezclaban el odio y la impotencia. Sus ojos azules se humedecieron mientras leía rápido y arrugando el papel.

-¡¿Dónde están el resto de las cartas?! –bramó el rubio como una bestia enfurecida.

-No te las daré - Naruto nuevamente golpeó a Kakashi y este cayó sobre una caja que dejó escapar muchos sobres. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron como un si tuviera oro en frente. Justo antes de tomar otro, Kakashi se le abalanzó devolviéndole el golpe y rápidamente echó las cartas a su chimenea eléctrica. Naruto se levantó y trató de detenerlo, pero el tutor fue más fuerte y lo mantuvo alejado en medio de un tedioso forcejeo.

-¡Lo hice por tu bien!

-¡Tengo derecho a saber!

Kakashi activó la chimenea cerrando la compuerta de vidrio. Naruto se desesperó tanto que buscó con que romper el vidrio, ver los sobres consumirse lo estaban matando en vida.

-Esas distracciones solo te iban a llevar a la perdición ¡Comprende!

-No, no, otra vez no… –Naruto vio la última carta consumirse. El dolor que esto le producía era indescriptible, nuevamente no pudo salvar algo valioso del fuego. Preso de la rabia y el dolor, Naruto tomó la cabeza de Kakashi estampándola contra el vidrio y luego salió del departamento envuelto en lágrimas de profunda amargura.

Por la tarde, se enteró que Hinata había partido a un viaje de trabajo, esto no hizo más que acrecentar su ansiedad. En su mente removió los recuerdos de su niñez; realmente eran hermosos y le daba mucha rabia saber que fueron manchados por su furia y su enojo al pensar que Hinata los había olvidado. La verdad era otra.

-Hinata… -musitó en la oscuridad de su habitación. Su pequeña Hinata no era más su niña consentida, ahora era una mujer, una hermosa mujer. Naruto no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de ella tocando el piano en casa de Sarutobi. Lo cierto es que jamás había contemplado escena más asombrosa; y además, estaba el recuerdo de su voz cantando esa canción que significaba tanto para ambos.

_"-Hinata ¿Vas a extrañarme verdad? –Preguntó el rubio dándole una flor a Hinata._

_-Yo… -La niña estaba completamente ruborizada –Yo si… Si voy a extrañarte…_

_-Me alegra que lo digas –Naruto sonrió –Todos los días que no esté, cantarás esa canción para mi ¿Estás de acuerdo? _

_Hinata asintió mientras que su rostro tomaba tintes más rojos -Solo será una semana, es por el trabajo de papá…_

_-Lo entiendo Naruto –dijo la pequeña levantando su mirada. Con cuidado se acercó al rostro de Naruto y deposito un delicado beso en él."_

Naruto se llevó una mano a la mejilla ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué explicación lógica habría? Hinata era otra. La niña tímida y tierna estaba muy atrás en el pasado, cubierta por un nuevo semblante, una nueva persona totalmente distinta… Aunque era innegablemente hermosa, algo en su mirada perlada le hacía pensar en el sufrimiento que había guardado por muchos años. Naruto sentía tristeza reconociendo eso, pero también crecía en él la idea de arreglar las cosas, de recuperarla, de hacer que esa mujer lo contemplara con verdadero amor.

Naruto rió ante ese ligero pensamiento. Esa simple idea se veía lejana pues durante toda su vida habían compartido un cariño fraternal que los unía y separaba a la vez. Estaba completamente prohibido ir más allá de los límites de ese cariño. Ellos eran hermanos… Y sin embargo la visión de Hinata explayándose en hermosura y talento aún le movía el corazón de manera peligrosa.

-Basta –dijo al silencio de su habitación, ladeó su cuerpo intentando adormilarse pero le era imposible. Esos pensamientos habían llegado y mucho temía se quedaran con él hasta concretarse.

…

Los primeros rayos del sol despertaron a Hinata y ella vio por la ventana los hermosos campos verdes de Konoha.

Tan solo viendo, se respiraba pureza y aroma natural, varias montañas adornaban el paisaje y a lo lejos se veía la pequeña aldea que cobraba vida a medida que el sol se posaba sobre ella.

-¡Pero qué bonito es este lugar! –exclamó Ino mirando a su alrededor.

-No te alejes–dijo Kiba haciendo de guía al Municipio de la aldea para pedir autorización de hacer unas filmaciones y entrevistas a los aldeanos. El alcalde aceptó gracias a la _"gratificación"_ que le dieron en nombre de AsiaTV.

-Bueno chicos, yo me encargo de su estadía–dijo Ino sonriente - Hina, guardaré tu celular para que no te distraigas, el jefe dijo que no perdieran el tiempo así que apúrense –Hinata y su equipo asintieron.

-¿Qué haremos primero, Hinata? –pregunto Chouji comiendo sus amadas papas fritas.

-Chouji, toma videografía y fotografía de la aldea, yo y Kiba iremos en busca de este hombre –dijo Hinata mostrando un papel. El gordito sonrió al saber que no haría una extenuante caminata. Por su parte, Kiba y Hinata partieron juntos pero nada agradecidos de ser compañeros de labor.

-Eres una jefa considerada –dijo Kiba en tono burlón.

-No me place tenerte como compañero, Inuzuka.

-Pero soy tu último recurso –respondió triunfal el camarógrafo, Hinata decidió no hacer caso.

Los aldeanos se asomaron para ver a los forasteros, algunos sonrieron a la cámara y otros permanecieron reacios. Hinata fotografió a unos niños pero su padre saltó contra de ella asustándola, la joven tuvo que entregar la foto para que el hombre se calmara. Por ello tuvieron que aventurarse a las zonas más altas en donde parecía respirarse más tranquilidad. Kiba y Hinata caminaron mucho hasta que hallaron a un niño jugando solo.

-¿Conoces a un hombre llamado Tasuna? –El niño asintió.

-Es mi abuelito.

Inari, que era el nombre del pequeño, los llevó a su modesta casita. Dentro estaba su madre, una linda mujer llamada Tsunami y el abuelo, un anciano campesino llamado Tasuna.

-Buenos días, somos del canal AsiaTV y queremos hacer un reportaje…

-No hablo con forasteros, señorita –dijo el abuelo caminando rumbo a sus terrenos de sembrío.

-Le daremos una buena _"gratificación"_ –se apuró a decir Kiba, el abuelo se detuvo inmediatamente.

El anciano los llevó a uno de los cuantos terrenos que tenía y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Hinata encendió su grabadora diciendo la fecha exacta comenzando así la rueda de preguntas.

-Han llegado rumores –inició Hinata –de una organización que se está formando aquí, en esta aldea y que usted fue quien fomentó a los aldeanos a unirse a ella.

-No es verdad –El anciano se oyó inseguro pero en ningún momento desvió sus ojos oscuros de la periodista.

-Sabe que no es cierto señor Tasuna –dijo Hinata sin sorprenderse – ¿En que se basa esa organización para atentar contra los derechos de los aldeanos?

-¡Ellos no atentan contra nosotros! –Kiba se sorprendió ante la habilidad de Hinata para conseguir la información que requería –Digo… No… Bueno…Ellos nos han abierto los ojos ante este gobierno corrupto –Dijo el anciano vencido por Hinata - ¡Ellos lucharan en defensa de nuestros derechos!

-¿De qué manera, señor Tasuna?

-Aún somos pocos, señorita, pero pronto seremos tantos que el gobierno tendrá que escuchar las necesidades de los pueblos más olvidados.

-¿Está diciendo que usaran la violencia?

-Si es necesario, sí -Hinata y Kiba se miraron entre sí incrédulos –Nuestro capitán nos llevará hacia la igualdad nacional.

-¿Capitán? ¿Quién es su capitán?

-Eso no se dice, señorita –dijo Tasuna bajando la voz –Pero le recomiendo mucho que se vayan todos de aquí. El capitán es muy celoso con su gente, y puede usarlos a ustedes para que su mensaje sea atendido.

Hasta ese momento, Kiba y Hinata habían controlado la preocupación que se les formaba en el centro exacto del pecho al escuchar todo aquello. Hinata comenzó a develar su preocupación mirando a su alrededor, aparentemente todo se veía normal.

-Dígame cuantos son –Tasuna negó con la cabeza -¿Tienen armamento militar? –esa pregunta fue un detonante. De los arbustos, cuatro hombres salieron apuntando a Hinata y a Kiba con sus armas.

-Tasuna, has hablado demasiado, ruega que nuestro capitán no se moleste –Hinata supo inmediatamente que ellos no eran aldeanos, parecían más refinados y nada ignorantes.

-¿Qué van a hacernos? –preguntó la morena sin perder la calma, aún.

-¿Qué más? Saben demasiado de _Akatsuki_ –dijo un hombre que se hacía llamar Hidan.

-Van a pagar como ratas ¡Justicia popular!

-Tasuna, tu vienes con nosotros.

Hinata y Kiba fueron llevados a la plaza de la aldea por los cuatro hombres en medio de pifias y gritos de la gente. Ino se escondió rápidamente al ver que apresaban también a Chouji y le quitaban la cámara.

-¡Mis queridos aldeanos de Konoha! –Gritó Hidan, líder de los cuatro hombres - ¡Hemos encontrado a estos forasteros abusando de nuestra tierra y nuestra gente! –Hinata abrió los ojos comenzando a exaltarse ¿Acaso planeaban matarlos a todos? -¡Nuestro hermano Tasuna fue asaltado por esta gente que no viene más que alborotar nuestra aldea! - La multitud comenzó a tirar cosas hacia los prisioneros. El hombre que reclamó la fotografía a Hinata gritó su queja.

-¡Esa mujer le tomo fotos a mis hijos! ¡De seguro se los iba a robar y venderlos!

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ella no haría algo así! –Hidan le escupió a Kiba para que se callara.

-¡Ese gordito estaba grabando a nuestra aldea! ¡Nadie le dio permiso para hacerlo!

-¡Pedimos permiso al Alcalde! –Hinata gritó consternada, sin embargo el alcalde se negó sin mostrar piedad.

-¡Justicia popular! –Dijo una mujer y de pronto toda la aldea comenzó a gritar -¡Justicia popular!

Hinata tembló por el terror de imaginarse lo que harían con ellos y sus amigos.

-Ino ¿Dónde está Ino? –Buscó de un lado a otro con su vista y rogo al cielo por que no la hayan atrapado –Por Dios Ino, solo tú puedes salvarnos.

Hidan y un grupo de hombres condujeron a sus reos al municipio y los encerraron a pesar de la protesta de la gente que quería hacer "justicia" de inmediato. Por otro lado, Ino corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la camioneta encendiéndola de inmediato y partiendo desesperaba, ella solo quería escapar y cuando considero que ya estaba bastante alejada sacó el celular de Hinata y marcó cualquier número.

-¡Hinata está en peligro! ¡La aldea entera nos quiere matar! ¡Ayuda por favor!

…..

Mikoto comenzó a hiperventilar.

-¿Hola?–Pregunto exaltada sin oír ninguna respuesta, la voz al otro lado de la línea sonó aterrada.

-¿Qué le sucede Mikoto? –Preguntó Naruto preocupado por el semblante de la mujer.

-¿Quién llamó? –le siguió Sasuke muy extrañado. Mikoto giró en su dirección temblando.

-Hinata… está en peligro –El rubio la encaró –Llamaron… dijo que la aldea los iban a lastimar…

-¡Mikoto no mienta!

-¡Hagan algo, muchachos!

Naruto miró a su alrededor, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa muy apurado. A su mente vinieron imágenes terribles pero trató de no sugestionarse mientras conducía. Pronto llegó a las instalaciones de AsiaTV y al entrar exigió ver al Gerente General.

-¡Es una emergencia! ¡Hinata Hyuga está en peligro! –El personal de trabajo se vio entre sí.

-¿Qué está diciendo? –Bee acababa de entrar a ese pasillo.

-Hace varios minutos llamaron pidiendo ayuda, los aldeanos van a lastimarlos si no llegamos pronto –Naruto estaba jadeante, al no ver reacción en Bee, se exasperó - ¡Haga algo o van a morir!

Antes de poder siquiera responder, Bee recibió una llamada.

-¿Quién?... Lo entiendo… No pensé que sería tan pronto… ¡Ah! Todo está listo…-luego miró a Naruto – Si… lo traeré conmigo…

Naruto no entendió mucho pero aceptó cuando Bee le pidió que lo acompañara. El rubio le contó lo sucedido y le facilitó el celular de Mikoto en espera de una nueva llamada.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Naruto estaba completamente alterado y su corazón latía exaltado de solo pensar que los minutos avanzaban y Hinata seguía en manos de unos forajidos, fue cuando notó que llegaban a las instalaciones de la Fuerza Militar. Naruto sospechó de algo verdaderamente oscuro puesto que los comandos militares ya estaban preparados ¿Acaso Bee envió a Hinata con pleno conocimiento de que su vida peligraba? De repente, en medio de la gente vestida de verde halló un rostro familiar.

-¡Sasuke! - Sasuke estaba siendo equipado con el traje adecuado para aquella acción peligrosa.

-Naruto, veo que llegaste - El rubio no entendía que sucedía –Hice algunas llamadas, al parecer los comandos ya estaban armados en espera del pedido de auxilio –El rostro del rubio se llenó de indignación -Naruto, vamos – Le dijo Sasuke mientras lo conducía hacia un helicóptero.

-¡Pero como es que ellos sabían…! –Gruñó Naruto poniéndose unas gafas especiales.

-Sospechan de terroristas –Fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de que partieran.

…

-¡Cielos! –gritó Hinata pisando una rata antes de que la mordiera. Sus manos estaban atadas fuertemente y bien sujetas en ganchos de la pared justo arriba de su cabeza –Esto no es real…

-Tranquila, vamos a salir de aquí –dijo Kiba luchando con las cuerdas–Ino no es tonta, de seguro ya pidió ayuda.

Hinata no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, la agresión y burla desapareció por completo del lenguaje de Kiba.

-Chicos tengo miedo –Chouji era la presa favorita de las ratas, el gordito estaba zapateando para que no le mordieran –No quiero que nos lastimen.

-Nadie desea eso Chouji – Hinata trató de tranquilizarlo, pero ni ella misma podía apaciguar su corazón tembloroso –La prensa se enterará y los planes de Akatsuki caerán...

-¡Si pero no al precio de nuestras cabezas!

-¡CALLATE CHOUJI! –gritó Kiba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, de pronto la soga cedió y rápidamente se deshizo de ella. Sus amigos casi lloraron de felicidad, de inmediato Kiba los soltó.

-¡Gracias al cielo, Kiba! –Hinata y Kiba se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, cerraron los ojos sintiendo que la vida se les iría de las manos si tan solo se soltaban. Sin embargo, no tardaron en volver a la realidad viéndose unos instantes y sorprendiéndose de la efusiva cercanía que acababan de compartir. Realmente los momentos críticos producían cambios radicales.

-¿Por dónde vamos? –Preguntó Hinata saliendo de la turbación.

-Ya es de noche, nadie nos notará -Dijo Kiba alejándose de ella.

El cuartucho que los mantenía prisioneros era pequeño y muy sucio, las paredes estaban pintarrajeadas y las ratas se aglomeraban en el heno que yacía en sobre piso. De pronto, Chouji corrió hacia el baño precario y para su sorpresa, hallaron una ventana. Kiba y Hinata consideraron que Chouji debería salir primero pues ya no estaba en condiciones de aguantar más ser la comidilla de las ratas y aunque les costó mucho, lograron sacarlo.

-Bien Hinata es tu turno –Dijo Kiba pero cuando se giró se encontró con una terrible escena. Hidan rodeaba el cuello de Hinata con un brazo y con el otro le apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza.

-Más te vale no hacer nada sino esta lindura se muere aquí mismo.

-K…Kiba… por favor… -Kiba levantó las manos cuando otro hombre entró al cuartucho y le apuntó con un arma.

Hinata y Kiba fueron conducidos a la plaza central ya en oscuras. Los ataron en unos postes a vista de los aldeanos con guardias a sus alrededores que no les permitirían escapar.

-Es el fin… -susurró Hinata comenzando a temblar por las altas temperaturas de la noche.

_Continuará..._

_..._

Pues… ¿Qué les pareció?

Es un momento de gran tensión y lamento dejarlo "ahí" pero como dije una vez, puse un límite para cada capítulo y me temo que hasta ahora este fue el más grande.

De todos modos… ¡Quiero que me digan que les pareció! ¡Es muy importante para mí saberlo!

Este sábado publicaré puntual el siguiente capítulo, ya lo avancé bastante : )

Espero que me perdonen la demora : p

Entonces… ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


	9. A Salvo

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad : )

En la entrega pasada dije que actualizaría el sábado, y lo que pasó fue que me quedé dormida mientras daba la última revisión del capítulo… Y hasta ahora que he terminado ¡Oh por favor discúlpenme!

Así que mejor continuemos con esta nueva entrega ¡Es el último capítulo del año! ¡Qué emoción! XD

...

**CAPÍTULO 9: A Salvo**

El cielo perdía su tinte oscuro mientras un frio descomunal invadía las proximidades de la Aldea. Naruto no pegó los ojos en todo el viaje, en su mente no dejaba de circular la frase _"Sospechamos de terroristas"_ y Hinata estaba con ellos, tal vez a punto de morir. Su impaciencia rebasó sus límites al punto de patalear gritando a los militares que se apuraran.

-¡Cálmate zoquete! – Gritó Sasuke quien estaba casi tan consternado como el rubio. Luego de varios minutos pudieron ver que ya estaban muy cerca de Konoha.

Los comandos se situaron en tierra firme donde los esperaban, en camionetas, las fuerzas armadas que radicaban en esa ciudad; estaban armados y vestían trajes que los ayudaría a mezclarse en la vegetación. El líder se aproximó al grupo dándoles indicaciones. Naruto intervino a pesar de que Sasuke y Bee se lo impidieron.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Van a morir…!

-¡Esto es serio jovencito! –Gritó el líder–Nos estamos enfrentando a un peligro mayor, si nos movemos de manera imprudente podríamos causar la muerte de mucha gente inocente –Naruto agachó la cabeza sin dejar de pensar que los minutos avanzaban y si no llegaban a tiempo nunca se lo perdonaría. Apretó los puños teniendo un terrible mal presentimiento, entonces vio nuevamente a los militares trazando los últimos detalles de su plan.

No podía contenerse, el saber que Hinata peligraba lo estaba trastornando.

-¡No esperaré! –Gritó tomando el control de una de las camionetas del ejército y alejándose en dirección a la aldea. Los militares maldijeron su imprudencia y decidieron adelantar el plan siguiendo al rubio.

…

_-Cántame otra vez _–Hinata susurraba despacio mirando al cielo que ya comenzaba a aclararse -_Que tú siempre estarás junto a mí_ -Ya no sentía sus manos, su cuerpo estaba inerte ante el frío excesivo. De nada había servido llorar y suplicar.

-Hinata, todo estará bien –le dijo Kiba tratando de sonreír –Vamos a salvarnos…

Hinata le devolvió una frágil sonrisa, estaba muy agradecida con Kiba por no dejar de hablarle toda la noche, pues de no hacerlo habría enloquecido; sin embargo, ahora estaba muy débil y no sabía si podría continuar.

-¡Ya es hora Hidan! –Gritó un hombre.

La piel de Hinata se erizó al ver a la gente reuniéndose de a pocos frente a ellos.

-¡Justicia! ¡Justicia! –reclamaban muchas mujeres. Hidan salió al frente y habló:

-¡El sol va ponerse, queridos hermanos! ¡No dejemos que esta lacra vea otro amanecer! ¡No lo merecen! –Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas viendo a la gente coger piedras.

-Van a matarnos como animales…

-¡Justicia! ¡Justicia! –Se oía a toda voz, la gente con piedras en mano se acercaban a los prisioneros.

Hinata cerró los ojos al ver a un aldeano tomando una piedra en dirección a ella y no vio el instante en el que un carro parecía frenar estrepitosamente cerca de ese lugar.

-¡Nooo!

Escuchó el sonido sordo de un golpe, luego un quejido. Abrió lentamente los ojos y gracias a la luz del sol que comenzaba a ponerse vio frente a ella un par de ojos azules.

-Te he salvado…

-Tú…

Naruto cubrió a Hinata recibiendo golpes en la espalda y sin dejar verla directamente a los ojos. No le importaba nada, ni siquiera el dolor que le cubría el dorso; él estaba ahí, protegiendo a la mujer más valiosa de su vida, sintiendo un amor que le daba la fuerza y el coraje de aguantar. De pronto, se oyeron disparos y la gente comenzó a correr despavorida mientras los comandos se apoderaban del orden, Naruto cayó a los pies de Hinata muy adolorido y luego que un soldado liberara a los rehenes, Hinata lo tomó en sus brazos muy desesperada.

-¡Naruto! ¡Responde! ¡Naruto! –Suplicaba la morena abrasándolo y derramando lágrimas sobre su rostro – Naruto… no me dejes…

-No lo… haré…-susurró el rubio muy bajo entreabriendo los ojos. Otra serie de disparos volvió a inundar el lugar.

-¡Hinata! –Sasuke llego corriendo.

-¡Naruto está mal! ¡No reacciona!

Hinata, Naruto y Kiba fueron auxiliados y llevados al helicóptero de Bee. El Gerente corrió hacia Hinata implorando perdón al igual que a Kiba y el resto del equipo periodístico que estaba siendo asistido.

-Necesitamos un hospital –rogó Hinata sin soltar a Naruto.

En todo el transcurso a la ciudad de Tokio, Hinata no se separó ni un instante de Naruto, quería supervisar personalmente los cuidados que se le daban y si era posible, ayudar para la pronta recuperación del rubio. Constantemente le hablaba al oído, aunque estuviera sedado por el dolor incesante que castigaba su cuerpo, ella continuaba susurrándole al oído mientras le acariciaba los rubios cabellos. Al llegar al hospital, Hinata se negó rotundamente a separarse de Naruto así que tuvieron que darle los cuidados junto a él.

En medio del proceso Naruto despertó pero ambos permanecieron en silencio sin siquiera verse a la cara. Sin embargo, la habitación no se encontraba silenciosa ya que los medios de comunicación armaban un alboroto en las afueras del hospital, reclamando información sobre la operación realizada en Konoha.

-No se cansan- Susurró Naruto atreviéndose a ver a Hinata, ella le sostuvo la mirada y por primera vez le vio con atención lleno de vendajes y moretones, pero sin que las heridas opacaran el brillo de sus ojos azules.

-Gracias por salvarme –Dijo la joven tomando valor.

-No estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo.

Una ligera incomodidad les rodeó. En el momento que Naruto la salvó de aquella ola de piedras, el tiempo pareció congelarlos a ambos y pronto el miedo que sentían desapareció por completo. Hinata no podía permitirse tales emociones hacia Naruto, la situación entre ellos era más que clara y tenía que ser firme pues no deseaba sufrir por el amor de infancia que aún la acompañaba.

-Lo digo enserio –respondió Hinata –No debiste llegar, no te incumbía.

-Sé que estás resentida.

-No, no lo estoy. Fui clara al decirte que no quería verte… Por favor no pienses que soy desagradecida…

-No lo pienso –Los firmes ojos azules de Naruto hicieron que Hinata desviara la mirada mordiéndose los labios.

-Entonces ya que estás bien, lo mejor es que te deje descansar.

Hinata se dio media vuelta rodeada de un ligero temblor.

-Solo quería que estuvieras a salvo…

-Lo estoy –dijo Hinata sin voltear –Gracias –volvió a decir y salió del cuarto.

Una vez fuera, se llevó una mano a la boca y se aferró a la pared, temblaba mucho y es que la necesidad de llorar la embargaba a montones. Hinata se mordió los labios, aun reacia a llorar, respiró profundamente y caminó a lo largo del pasillo en busca de sus amigos.

…..

Kiba escuchaba el griterío que armaba la prensa, a él poco le molestaba esto, pero los demás pacientes a su alrededor estaban poniéndose furiosos.

-Resultaste ser un chico bueno.

Hinata estaba de pie con una mano en la cortinilla que lo separaba del otro paciente. Se veía cansada y desaliñada, pero más que eso, Kiba sintió una nueva aura al contemplarla; su jefa ya no mostraba una mirada orgullosa, ahora parecía muy humilde y hasta sentía que le sonreía.

-Ya te recuperaste –le dijo el joven sentándose sobre la camilla. Hinata se le aproximó y se sentó en una sillita de al lado -Chouji e Ino no están muy lejos…

-Vine hacia ti, Kiba -Era la primera vez que Hinata le llamaba por su nombre –Necesitarás esto –Le extendió su pequeña grabadora -Me di cuenta que la tenía conmigo, grabó todo lo que vivimos en esa aldea… Gracias –Dijo al fin y Kiba no entendió lo que hacía Hinata. Antes al juntar a ese par, inmediatamente se rodeaban un profundo aire de tensión, pero ahora esto había variado en una extraña tranquilidad que ambos ya notaban -Me mantuviste con vida, si no fuera por ti me habría vuelto loca.

-Estás exagerando –la interrumpió –Además, quien realmente te salvó fue ese Naruto Namikaze - Hinata desvió la mirada con solo la pronunciación de ese nombre, Kiba lo notó -No sé lo que haya pasado entre ustedes pero…

-Solo acepta mis disculpas –gimió Hinata apretando las manos –Solo hazlo.

-Hinata…

-Quedé como una ingrata, pero… pero tenía que ser así y, y…

-Tranquila.

-No puedo… -Hinata se deshizo entre lágrimas aún sin levantar la cabeza. Kiba parpadeó confundido, nunca se imaginó ver la célebre Hinata Hyuga desmoronarse ante a él. No supo por qué pero se le acercó cubriéndola con sus brazos y estrechándola en su pecho, la morena correspondió sin dejar de llorar.

-Shh, Shh–le decía Kiba acariciando su cabellera. No podía explicar cómo pero una nueva sensación desconocida por él, comenzó a inundarle el corazón y todo el enojo que tenía contra Hinata se vio convertido en calidez.

…

-¡Naruto!–Exclamó Sakura luego de abrir la puerta y entrar muy agitada a la habitación -¡Naruto estas bien!

-Estás completo –dijo Sasuke detrás de ella. Miró extrañado la habitación -¿Dónde está Hinata?

-Tuvo que irse –respondió Naruto luego de ser abrasado efusivamente por Sakura.

-¿Ella estaba aquí? –Preguntó la pelirrosa notablemente molesta, Naruto asintió –No lo entiendo…

-Tampoco deberías –le dijo Sasuke secamente –Lo importante es que todos están a salvo.

Sakura no respondió, solo se limitó a acariciar el rubio cabello de Naruto. De pronto el gerente Bee entró haciendo resonar la puerta.

-¡Oh cuanto lo siento! –Se disculpó por el abrupto -¿Podría platicar con Naruto?

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí unos instantes.

-Todo lo que tenga que decir es del interés de mis amigos –respondió el rubio.

-No Naruto, es mejor que esperemos afuera –le interrumpió Sasuke –Ven conmigo Sakura.

La pelirrosa aceptó confundida, pero una vez que Naruto y Bee se encontraron solos, este se aclaró la garganta.

-Tengo una propuesta que ofrecerte –le anunció.

…..

Los medios de comunicación hicieron un gran revuelo por el rescate de Hinata y su equipo periodístico; todo el país estaba consternado por los hechos, pero a la vez estaban fascinados con los nuevos rostros del año: Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze.

Los nombres de los únicos hijos de los congresistas del partido político más acreditado de Japón resonaban por todo rincón del país. Sus padres estaban maravillados, aquella era una extraordinaria forma de comenzar la carrera política que con tanto ahínco había sido forjada en Paris. Los muchachos fueron llamados a varias entrevistas, saliendo en cada medio de comunicación, todo iba en marcha fijo a la victoria del partido JOUNIN en las próximas elecciones nacionales de Japón.

….

Les dieron un par de semanas de descanso antes de reanudar el trabajo, al principio Hinata no aceptó pero tenía que reconocer lo cansada que estaba, física y mentalmente. Los días reposo terminaron y ella se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, quería comenzar con pie derecho la nueva etapa que se le presentaba.

Una vez que tuvo todo listo, salió de su departamento y se enrumbó a su apreciado canal de TV. La frescura del nuevo día siempre lograba reconfortarla por lo que su tristeza se vio completamente disuadida. Sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba al canal le pareció extraño ver varios camiones descargando paquetes enormes, bajo del auto y se adentró al canal, cuando de pronto fue interceptada por TenTen y su infaltable lista de deberes.

-¡TenTen! –Exclamó interrumpiendo el recital de deberes de la asistente– ¿Qué es todo eso de allá afuera?

-Es nueva maquinaria –respondió la asistente caminando al lado de Hinata- Ya Naruto nos explicará…

-¡¿Naruto?! –Hinata se detuvo en seco. TenTen asintió algo impresionada -¡Qué tiene que hacer Naruto aquí!

-El gerente le contrató temporalmente Hina, pensé que lo sabías.

El desconcierto de Hinata no le cabía en el pecho, se aferró a la pared pensando que no podría sostenerse. No podía ser cierto, Naruto Namikaze no podía invadir el lugar más sagrado de ella sin ninguna consideración. Debía ser una broma, aunque ya conocía el carácter efusivo del Gerente, debía ser una cruel broma.

-Bee…-susurró y de pronto salió como una bala rumbo a la oficina del gerente general -¡BEE! -Entró casi gritando.

-Hina, estoy atendiendo una llamada… -Bee se detuvo pues la expresión de Hinata no era nada halagüeña –D-ime.

-¡Contrataste a Namikaze!

-Hina, déjame explicarte…–trataba de calmarla.

-¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Bee!

-No estás tomando las cosas por el lado amable…

-¡Al diablo con el lado amable! -El gerente se inmutó por completo, la actitud de Hinata podía asustar a cualquiera porque parecía una fiera muy peligrosa –Y hay todo un alboroto allá afuera…

-Solo será por unos días más, despreocúpate.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo y rogó al cielo que esa voz no sea la de él… Pero pudo ver por los adornos plateados en el estante de Bee, un par de ojos azules que ella conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –increpó haciéndole frente.

-Es mi nuevo trabajo –Respondió el rubio con mirada triunfal.

-Bee, dime que no es cierto…

-Lo es -respondió Naruto –No fue una oferta fácil de aceptar, ya sabes cómo es este Medio, Hinata -La morena le contempló con profundo resentimiento, esto no hizo más que complacer a Naruto –Yo le daré una nueva imagen a AsiaTV y tú serás mi fiel compañera.

-Evita cruzarte en mi camino, Namikaze -Respondió la joven antes de salir de la oficina dando un sonoro portazo.

Mientras caminaba hacia su Estudio, Hinata sentía lava espesa correr por sus venas, no podía creer como su maravilloso día se iba convirtiendo en un infierno, no podía creer como Naruto osaba entrometerse en el lugar que ella más amaba y más aún, sonreírle con ese maldito descaro.

-Primero Kiba, ahora Naruto… ¡Quieren volverme loca!

-¡Hina, volviste! - TenTen soltaba brillos por los ojos –Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Hinata frunció el ceño, extrañada y fue entonces que vio sobre su escritorio un hermoso arreglo de flores.

-¿No es hermoso Hina? Lo trajo personalmente Neji Hyuga.

Hinata abrió la boca perpleja, luego tomó la tarjetita que descansaba en una rosa.

_"Querida Hinata, me parece cruel del destino el no habernos permitido reunirnos como es debido luego de tantos años. Quisiera y me encantaría que aceptes mi petición de cenar conmigo… Te llamaré para saber tu respuesta"_

-Firmada por Neji Hyuga –Hinata no comprendía aquello. Desde que conoció a Neji este siempre fue ácido y poco cordial con ella, le hizo muy feliz saber que su primo partiría a Moscú para continuar los estudios especializados que le fueron arrebatados a ella… –Ya entiendo, lo único que quiere es respaldo para su carrera política –Hinata sonrió con ironía, luego tomo el arreglo y se lo dio a TenTen –Llévatelas, haz lo que quieras con ellas.

-Pero Hina… -Ante la mirada severa de su jefa, TenTen no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Una vez que se estuvo sola se dejó caer en su cómodo sillón de trabajo, realmente los últimos días estaban resultando ser una madeja de sorpresas y si todo seguía así perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento. Así que como una actividad contra el estrés, comenzó a dar vueltas en la silla riendo como una niña, en eso vio de reojo el calendario pegado en la pared y detuvo la silla de inmediato.

-¡TenTen! –La asistente llegó corriendo junto a Ino y Kiba -¡Hoy es la cátedra a los alumnos de periodismo!

Todo el equipo periodístico se alborotó al instante, con los días de descanso que tuvieron no terminaron de preparar todo para esa charla, así que se movilizaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Hina, te conseguí un traje para la ocasión – Le dijo Ino trayendo el vestuario consigo.

La morena dejó sus apuntes en la mesa y se dio vuelta.

-Kiba, sal por favor.

El camarógrafo tenía un gesto burlón en la cara pues ver a esas tres mujeres alteradas era muy gracioso para él.

-Sí, sí, lo que usted diga, jefecita.

Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Kiba se recargó en la pared riendo. Desde el día que fueron secuestrados algo entre él y Hinata había cambiado, ahora podían platicar sin agredirse y disfrutar de las bromas de ambos, esto le agradaba mucho porque como le dijo Ino en muchas ocasiones, Hinata era una mujer encantadora, solo tenía que conocerla, darle la oportunidad…

La puerta del estudio se abrió y Hinata salió vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda ceñida a su cuerpo.

-¿Ya estamos todos listos? –preguntó.

Kiba no respondió, ni siquiera se movió, la vista que tenía de Hinata le produjo un estremecimiento en el corazón, estaba hermosa, como nunca antes la había visto y aún embelesado por ella asintió a la pregunta, luego ella caminó rumbo al pasillo principal seguida por sus asistentes. Kiba le siguió con la mirada hasta verla desparecer e inmediatamente volvió en sí ¿Qué le había sucedido?

-Ay no –dijo para sí mismo –No, no, de Hinata no… -susurró sin evitar sentir una suave tibieza en su pecho con solo pronunciar el nombre de esa mujer.

…..

Gaara llegó corriendo al auditorio principal de la universidad, llevaba grabadora, cuaderno de apuntes, cámara fotográfica… Sus compañeros de ciclo se burlaron de él a penas lo vieron llegar con tremenda carga, el muchacho no hizo caso y entró al auditorio con paso firme, ciertamente estaba muy emocionado, estaba a minutos de ver a la mujer que más admiraba en todo el mundo.

-Hinata Hyuga –dijo sentándose en uno de los asientos de la primera fila –Por fin el destino nos da la oportunidad de conocernos.

_Continuará..._

_..._

Así quedamos el día de hoy ¿Qué les pareció? Anden ¡Díganlo!

Yo me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima semana… ¡ah! ¡Pasen un Próspero y Feliz Año Nuevo! : )

¡Hasta pronto!


	10. Intenciones

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal han pasado su Feliz Año Nuevo? El mío fue interesante… Pues este nuevo capítulo fue sometido a varios cambios, tanto que me asustada como iba quedando… ¡Pero logré terminado!

Así que la última palabra la tienen ustedes…

...

**CAPÍTULO 10: Intenciones**

Kiba caminaba sigilosamente por un barrio descuidado; las casas de mal aspecto y la gente que andaba por ahí, bebiendo o laborando de ambulantes no de daban buena espina, pero siguió adelante hasta llegar a una de las últimas casas del barrio. Con cuidado, se adentró en la casa donde había un pasadizo estrecho y oscuro que terminaba en una puerta de madera gastada custodiada por un hombre gigante.

-Bienvenido al Servicio de Inteligencia Nacional, agente Inuzuka.

Detrás de la puerta, todo era sumamente distinto a la fachada de la casa: las paredes estaban bien pintadas y fortificadas, había muebles relucientes y con clase, computadores de última generación en los escritorios de gran tamaño y también varios estantes llenos de archivos. Tres hombres estaban de pié frente a puerta esperándolo.

-Shikaku, Inoichi, Kankuro –Saludó el recién llegado.

-Llegaste, Inuzuka –le dijo Shikaku Nara quien parecía el líder del grupo.

-¿Dónde está el resto? –Preguntó antes de que un par de jóvenes cruzaran la sala para unirse a los mayores.

-¿Trajiste la información? –le cuestionó uno de los jóvenes.

-Shikamaru, Sai –Saludó nuevamente al minuto que extraía un CD de dentro de su chaqueta -La grabación de Hinata Hyuga, las tomas de Chouji Akimichi y la edición que estaba preparando Ino Yamanaka–explicó Kiba mirando de reojo a Inoichi y extendiéndoles el CD a los jóvenes.

Shikaku hizo una señal con la cabeza y los jóvenes tomaron el CD para comenzar a analizar su contenido.

-¿Y ya te estas llevando mejor con la Hyuga? –Preguntó. Kiba asintió.

-¿Qué hay de las investigaciones en la casa Uchiha-Namikaze? –le siguió Inoichi Yamanaka.

-Para ello debemos esperar un poco, Hyuga aún no está decidida en hacer el movimiento.

Los mayores se vieron entré sí un poco irritados, Kiba sintió que ese trío deliberaba sobre algo que al parecer, era difícil de comunicarle. Luego de unos segundos más, fue Kankuro quien dio un paso hacia él.

-Inuzuka, sabes que la ayuda de Bee es limitada –le decía con la mirada más fría posible –Así que nos hemos visto en la necesidad de apurar el proceso y hemos enviado a alguien más…

-¿Qué? ¡Puedo hacerlo yo!

-Sí, lo puedes hacer, pero demoras demasiado –señaló Shikaku.

-¿Quieren decir que alguien ajeno al grupo sabe sobre la investigación?

-Esta persona es confiable, Inuzuka –Explicó Shikaku – La Hyuga ya debe estar conociéndolo.

Kiba bufó exasperado, apenas tenía unas semanas trabajando con Hinata y lo que buscaba era tan importante como delicado; sin embargo, la presión que le cernía el Grupo de Inteligencia era abrumadora y ahora tendría un nuevo compañero. El agente se despidió de todos decidido a apurar el rol que se le encomendó desde el principio.

…

El rector clausuró la sesión luego que Hinata terminara su cátedra en medio de aplausos. Se les pidió a los alumnos que dejaran la sala ordenadamente y algunos expositores permanecieron en al auditorio comentando sus impresiones de las diversas cátedras. Gaara intentó aproximarse llamando a la periodista Hinata Hyuga, pero sus compañeros le jugaron bromas pesadas impidiéndole pasar.

-Uhm –Hinata notó el ligero bullicio y reconoció el rostro de Sabaku no Gaara entre los jóvenes. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hacia ellos e inmediatamente su presencia aturdió a los burladores de Gaara que se disculparon y salieron del auditorio –Buen día, creí escuchar que me estabas llamando.

Gaara apretó contra su pecho todo el material que había traído y se irguió esbozando seriedad en su rostro; para él, Hinata era una eminencia que a tan corta edad ya había cultivado una serie de logros importantes.

-Veo que ya conoces a Gaara –El rector llegó hasta ellos sonriendo –Debo decir que es un orgullo para la Facultad.

-¿Aún está en pie el almuerzo con los alumnos más sobresalientes? –preguntó Hinata sin desviar la vista de Gaara.

-¡Por supuesto!

Gaara no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, hasta hacía unos minutos se encontraba escuchando la cátedra de la mujer que tanto le fascinaba, encantándolo con su belleza y profesionalismo, y ahora tendría una cena con ella… Sin duda, ese día iba de bien a mucho mejor. Todos los invitados disfrutaron de la recepción, la comida era deliciosa y la charla muy interesante. Gaara aprovechó para demostrar su genialidad periodística frente a ellos.

-Eres muy simpático, Gaara –le dijo Hinata sonriendo–Me gustaría ver tu desenvolvimiento de cerca, yo creo que en nuestro canal serías una joya muy preciada.

-No tanto como usted –Respondió el joven sin esconder su fascinación y con sus ojos verde aguamarina clavados en ella. Aquello, dejó a Hinata sin muchas palabras por lo que solo atinó a esbozar una inquieta sonrisa.

-Yo también soy reportera, claro que de menor rango –dijo Ino notando en nerviosismo de Hinata –Mi labor es sencilla y la mayoría del tiempo asisto a Hinata en varios reportajes.

-Interesante –Gaara seguía sin apartar los ojos de Hinata –Estaría encantado de asistirla también, Hinata.

-Pues va ser un trabajo muy duro, espero que no te ahuyentemos –Hinata recuperó la compostura y sostuvo la mirada del joven anunciando un brindis en honor a la Facultad.

Al regresar al canal ambas jóvenes estaban más que satisfechas. TenTen aguardaba molesta porque Hinata cumplió su palabra de no llevarla, por otro lado Chouji editaban un nuevo reportaje.

-Llegas a tiempo Hina –dijo el gordito –Ya van a grabar el programa de radio de esta noche.

-Pero estoy agotadísima…

-No es para tanto Hina –Ino la miraba con picardía –Además resultaste tener un pretendiente.

-¿¡Qué!?–Kiba acababa de llegar y visiblemente disgustado, se encaminó a Hinata haciéndole frente - ¡¿Es verdad?!

-Qué… ¿Qué te pasa? –logró decir la morena parpadeando -¡Solo es un niño!

De pronto, todos comenzaron a reír llamándola "Asalta-cunas", pero la broma no le hizo gracia a Kiba que se tornó muy serio y pasó de largo. Ino le veía sin dar crédito a esa reacción, a sus ojos Kiba lucía molesto, celoso…

_"A ti si me gustaría conocerte, pero a ella… ¡Jamás!"_

-¿Era mentira? –susurró llevándose una mano al pecho, pues un leve dolor comenzó a nacerle allí.

…

-Rock Lee, cuida esa caja, no debe estrellarse con absolutamente nada –Indicó Naruto; el joven trabajador asintió -¡Esto es excelente! –Exclamó Naruto observando descargar más cajas –Nada más bello que ver… ¡No, no, no! –Un fuerte estruendo hizo que todos se sobresaltaran.

-¡Rock Lee mira lo que haces! - Los trabajadores rodearon al joven que yacía en el suelo, la caja se le había resbalado de la manos por tercera vez consecutiva – ¡Eres un animal!

-Tranquilos solo es un accidente…

-¡Largo de aquí! -Lee caminó en sentido opuesto con la cabeza gacha. Naruto no lo pensó mucho y corrió tras él.

-Estas herido, ven conmigo, te daremos asistencia en el canal -Rock Lee se giró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y abraso efusivamente al rubio. Naruto llevó al muchacho a la enfermería y en el resto de la mañana dejó que le acompañara pues entre risas y comentarios, ambos habían congeniado bastante bien.

-¿Y a que te dedicas?

-Trabajo como cargador pero aquí entre nos, mi sueño es abrir una radio: _La radio del pueblo. _Escuchar a la gente, darle vos a los más afligidos…

-Eso suena muy bien... ¿Y ya tienes muchos socios?

-La verdad es que no –respondió Lee agobiado – Aún nos hace falta dinero… ¡Pero lo vamos a conseguir!

Naruto admiró la persistencia del muchacho al que le brillaban los ojos de solo hablar de aquel sueño.

-Ven mañana temprano, tal vez pueda conseguirte algo mejor que ese trabajo - El joven saltó de felicidad y abrasó al rubio agradeciéndole por ese enorme gesto –Pero cuéntame más del asunto de tu "radio del pueblo".

Antes de que Lee pueda continuar, la puerta de la oficina de Naruto se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Mejor me voy, lo veo mañana –Le dijo Lee despidiéndose.

Naruto se acomodó en el respaldo del sillón contemplando a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que ustedes están pasando más tiempo juntos del que deberían.

-Te parece –le dijo Sakura sonriéndole y sentándose en su escritorio–Vamos a festejar tu primer día de labor con un delicioso almuerzo de ramen.

Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron apenas escuchó esa palabra. Si quisieran dominarlo por completo, solo tendrían que ofrecerle ramen y el sería un cachorrito inofensivo.

-Claro querida Sakura, solo… es extraño, tú no querías que tome este empleo.

-Nunca le pidas explicaciones a una mujer, solo saben complicarlo todo –Dijo Sasuke en tono burlón.

Sakura se dio una patada ofendida.

-Apura zoquete, a esta hora hallaremos el mejor ramen de la ciudad.

Naruto hizo caso, ordenó unos cuadernillos sobre su escritorio y fue el primero en salir a toda velocidad de su Estudio personal, Sasuke y Sakura le siguieron sonrientes. El rubio imaginaba el olor de su amado Ramen penetrar por sus orificios nasales y pensar que pronto lo degustaría hicieron que corriera todavía más rápido.

-¡Eh! –Naruto chocó bruscamente con una persona provocándole que perdiera el equilibrio, hábilmente la tomó de un brazo y la sostuvo por la cintura con el otro brazo –Lo siento… -De pronto, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y los latidos de su corazón acelerarse mientras que un par de ojos plateados le miraban casi perplejos. Hinata se quedó sin aliento, una parte de ella se maldijo internamente por ser tan despistada y la otra permanecía atrapada en los brazos de Naruto, con la mirada encajada en sus fascinantes ojos azules.

-Ah… sí… -La tensión que solía asentarse cada vez que se veían había sido desplazada por una nueva sensación que no sabían cómo explicar y que se iba extendiendo mientras más tiempo permanecían juntos.

-Naruto –Sakura llegó hasta ellos de lado de Sasuke – Ya suéltala.

Y el encanto de aquel imprevisto encuentro se esfumó tan pronto como llegó, Naruto soltó a Hinata notando que sus ojos plateados se tornaban nuevamente indiferentes, luego se alejó de ella dando pasos en reversa.

-Qué sorpresa –dijo Hinata al momento que Sakura se situaba en medio de los jóvenes tomándoles del brazo y sonriéndole triunfal. Ello le produjo otra herida a la morena pero se contuvo y le respondió con una sonrisa.

Antes que Sakura dijera algo, Sasuke se deshizo de su incomodo brazo seguido por Naruto quien fue más delicado y ambos avanzaron unos pasos hacia la periodista. Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata permanecieron quietos tratando de entender porque parecían extraños si en antaño su lazo fue casi inquebrantable… Tal vez eso era, el lazo quebrado los convirtió en desconocidos sin intenciones de volver a urdir, aunque sea un poco, la amistad que forjaron con seguridad y amor.

_"-Las estrellas me muestran cosas –Dijo Naruto tumbado con sus amigos sobre el césped y mirando al cielo nocturno._

_-Solo tienes hambre –le molestó Sasuke y Hinata no pudo aguantar la risa._

_-¡Hina! ¡Estás de su parte!_

_-¿Ves que ella siempre va preferirme?_

_-¡Mentira! –Exclamó la pequeña –Los dos son importantes para mí._

_Los niños siguieron contemplando las miles de estrellas que se tendían sobre ellos como un manto interminable._

_-¿Pero entonces, qué vez Naruto?_

_-Veo lo eterno… Todo tan infinito como nuestra amistad._

_Los niños sonrieron y juntaron sus manos, el lazo día a día se fortalecía, se convertía en algo imposible de oxidarse. Sus inocentes corazones así lo creyeron por años… _hasta ahora…"

-Sasuke, me alegra mucho verte –dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio–También es bueno verte, Sakura –la pelirrosa asintió con una falsa sonrisa.

-Ya nos vimos –le dijo Naruto antes de que ella se dirija a él –Tenemos prisa ¿Verdad chicos?

Pero Sasuke lo ignoró por completo y tras unos pasos más llegó hasta Hinata tomándola de ambas manos.

-Hinata, nosotros no hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar y honestamente me siento muy ajeno a ti – dijo apretando las manos femeninas con cariño –Hablemos uno de estos días ¿Te parece?

La joven asintió sorprendida por ese gesto que agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón. Naruto no la entendía, ella se mostraba fría y dura, casi agresiva ante él, pero luego llegaba un instante que se volvía frágil como un delicado cristal y era entonces que evocaba a la pequeña niña, cálida y risueña, totalmente distinta a la mujer que veía. No pudo evitar sentir unas punzadas de amargura viéndola de la mano de Sasuke, sonriéndole a su amigo de una manera que a él ya no le correspondía. Se sintió impotente porque había algo en esos ojos plateados que solo a él se le mostraban con un grado de tristeza apenas soportable, algo que él de manera idiota no quiso saber y de lo cual se lamentaba cada día. Y lamentablemente ella no le daría otra oportunidad.

-Chicos, el ramen espera.

Sakura tuvo que imponer un poco de fuerza para seguir adelante con sus amigos, aunque estaban nuevamente solo los tres, ya nada era lo mismo y todo por culpa de esa _maldita Hyuga_.

…

-Muchachos, creo que vamos a postergar el almuerzo.

-¡Pero qué dices! –Exclamó Sakura indignada –Sasuke ¿Escuchas lo que dice tu amigo? ¿Lo escuchas?

-Yo también lo creo –Sakura no podía creer lo que oía, nuevamente el par de siameses arruinaban sus planes. Pese a reclamar y hacer una rabieta, el almuerzo de canceló definitivamente y ahora se encontraba de camino a la Mansión con un Sasuke completamente silencioso.

-Escuché que ya perteneces al mejor bufete de abogados de Japón, me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias –Sasuke no desvió la vista del frente ni un segundo y el plan de Sakura de retomar una charla amena se esfumó por completo, volvió la vista a la ventana del copiloto y recordó el encuentro que sostuvieron con la Hyuga. En contados minutos esa joven la había desplazado haciendo que se vuelva un estorbo para los demás. Inclusive Naruto, que solía estar rabioso con solo nombrarla, cambió su semblante a uno más afectuoso; sin embargo, lo que más le causó asombro fue Sasuke y su cariñoso apretón de manos. Había algo en esos ojos negros que denotaban algo más intenso y casi estremecedor, era una mirada que jamás había visto dirigida a nadie, ni siquiera a ella… Al menos no después de su regreso.

-Ya llegamos.

Sakura salió del auto antes de que el moreno le abriera la puerta y le encaró con sus fijos ojos verdes.

-Sasuke ¿Te soy indiferente? –Preguntó, Sasuke intentó darse vuelta pero ella lo detuvo -Respóndeme.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Lo que sientes -Susurró la joven acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del moreno –Tú solías mirarme de una forma distinta… Yo sé que aún… Responde.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y antes de que sus labios se rosaran la tomó de la cintura, apresándola entre él y su auto; ante esto, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a palpitar enloquecido.

-Si eso quieres… -musitó el moreno antes de atrapar los labios de Sakura en un beso impetuoso y lleno de pasión, Sakura ahogó un gemido y arañó la camisa del moreno mientras él recorría los brazos alrededor de la espalda femenina. Luego de unos segundos Sasuke detuvo el beso en medio de la agitación y Sakura suspiró complacida, pero no duró porque lo siguiente que le dijo el moreno tuvo el poder de aniquilarla en instantes -¿Ya estás contenta? Ahora déjame en paz –La soltó repentinamente y se alejó limpiándose los labios.

Sakura se desmoronó en el piso, ofendida, molesta, llena de nulidad, el corazón se le estrujaba en dolorosos calambres, como si en su pecho se formara una herida que jamás podría ser sanada. Se apegó al auto maldiciendo el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha mientras las lágrimas ocupaban sus ojos.

…

Sasuke se adentró en la casa, deseoso de tomar una ducha fría; había usado mucho su autocontrol y estaba seguro de que explotaría por toda la ola de sentimientos que se volcaban de forma violenta en su interior. Sin embargo, apenas entró, Fugaku Uchiha le esperaba impaciente en la sala.

-Acompáñame.

Padre e Hijo se dirigieron hasta el despacho del Uchiha Mayor y cerraron la puerta con llave. Sobre el escritorio descansaba una laptop que de seguro tendría la cámara encendida por la luz azul que salía de un punto en ella.

-¿No pudiste esperar otro momento? –Preguntó Sasuke irritado.

-Necesitamos decidir un nuevo movimiento - Fugaku empujó una compuerta escondida en el despacho.

-No cuenten conmigo.

-Sasuke, ya estás medito en esto.

-¿Y? –El rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke hizo que su padre perdiera los estribos.

-¡Tú conoces bien a este tipo de gente, te relacionaste con ellos en París! ¡Es más! _Tú mejor es uno de ellos_. Sabes lo impulsivos que pueden ser.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor, la sala de daba claustrofobia y la luz azul de la maquina lo trastornaba.

-Solo te harán una propuesta, tú eliges seguir o no.

-No.

-¡Primero escúchalos!

Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ante los gritos de su padre y lo siguió por dentro de la compuerta secreta, estaba seguro de escuchar y salir sin más, pero una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró produciendo un sonido tétrico y dejándoles en una lúgubre oscuridad, fue entonces que notó la presencia de sus "amigos".

-Ahora es tu turno, Hidan –dijo Fugaku dándole la palabra al hombre que no reflejaba buenas intenciones.

…

TenTen terminó la edición que sus compañeros dejaron inconclusa, torció la cabeza a ambos lados y dos sonidos le indicaban lo estresada que estaba. Ese trabajo era maravilloso, pero no reparaba en cansancio; apagó la maquina luego de guardar el reportaje en un CD y cuando se disponía a salir del Estudio sonó el teléfono, TenTen corrió segura de quien se trataba.

-¿Neji Hyuga? - Al otro lado, Neji sonrió complacido, el plan estaba yendo bien.

-Querida TenTen, así que Hinata no aceptó la cena –dijo simulando tristeza.

-No, Neji… traté de convencerla, pero ya sabes como es.

-No TenTen, no conozco a mi propia prima y los años que nos alejamos solo hacen más difícil nuestro encuentro. ¿Sabes? Yo quería mucho a esa niña, pero ella cambió mucho.

TenTen sintió tanta pena por Neji que se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Si quieres, yo te puedo hablar de ella.

-¿Enserio? ¿Harías eso por mí?

-¡Claro que sí! –Exclamó la asistente muy emocionada.

-Entonces, veámonos esta noche y platiquemos.

Neji escuchó un grito que casi le destrozó el tímpano indicándole que la chica había aceptado. TenTen no cabía en su felicidad, Neji Hyuga era un hombre muy atractivo y de seguro todo un prodigio, de solo imaginar que tendría una "cita" con ese ejemplar se le ruborizaba el rostro más que un tomate maduro.

Tal vez Neji vio algo en ella… tal vez llegarían a hacerse más afines… tal vez ellos…

TenTen gritó nuevamente luego de colgar el teléfono. Por su parte, Neji estaba concentradísimo en el plan que urdía, sus ojos tan plateados como los de Hinata tenían un brillo siniestro y vil.

-Ya cayó –dijo demostrando sus verdaderas intenciones –Esa imbécil me será de mucha ayuda, entretanto que me la lleve a la cama, le haré cantar todo lo que quiero oír – El silencio cubrió el lujoso estudio de Hiashi en la mansión Hyuga mientras alzaba una portafotos en la que se veía a Hinata sonriendo.

_Continuará..._

...

¡Bien! ¡Hasta aquí por hoy! ¿Qué les pareció?

Antes de despedirme, tengo una pregunta que hacerles y les suplico que me la contesten ¡Sería de mucha ayuda!

Gente… ¿Qué piensan del "Lemon"?

(Esta pregunta es bastante rara… pero tenía que hacerla u_u)

¡Por favor respóndanla! : )

Bueno amigos, esta muchacha se despide…

¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	11. Tiempo

¡Hola a todos!

Nuevamente les traigo un nuevo episodio y debo decir que hay una escena que… que fue complicada XD

(Ya que casi nadie respondió mi pregunta ¬¬) De todos modos ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

...

**CAPÍTULO 11: Tiempo**

La habitación se sumía en calor y desorden, la ropa estaba tirada de un lado a otro y las sabanas amenazaban con caer al suelo producto del impetuoso bamboleo que se realizaba sobre la cama.

TenTen gemía ante el movimiento que realizaba Neji entre sus piernas, le arañaba la espalda por el sinuoso placer que el moreno le hacía sentir. Estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que llegaron al clímax por primera vez.

Neji descansó sobre la delicada piel de TenTen y ella lo llenó de tiernos besos en el rostro.

-Fue maravilloso –le susurró al oído –Como lo imagine… siempre.

-Tú fuiste maravillosa –Neji se irguió y la chica se ruborizó de solo notar su desnudes -No terminaste de contarme.

-¿Uhm? ¡Ah! –TenTen lo atrajo con sus brazos –Ya le hable a Hina de ti, mucho, pero se sigue negando a escribir un artículo sobre ti en _Poder _–Explicó un poco triste -¿Por qué no elijes a otro periodista?

-¿Estás loca? Hinata Hyuga ya se consagró como una de las mejores… Por Dios, solo quiero un artículo.

-Mi amor, te prometo que hoy si lo conseguiré… en recompensa por lo de hoy – TenTen le dio un beso -¿Cuándo vamos a hacer oficial esta relación? Ya llevamos saliendo semanas.

-Te dije que tengas paciencia –respondió Neji irritado –Quiero tener una posición fija, las elecciones comienzan "mi vida" -TenTen pareció enloquecer por solo escuchar esa palabra "cariñosa" y sin que Neji se lo esperara ella se colocó sobre él deseosa de continuar con la apasionada mañana. Neji lo recibió de buena manera.

…

No era un alarde, pero Naruto estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble, en tan poco tiempo y con las innovaciones que le dio al canal, la audiencia se estaba mostrando muy satisfecha y todo el personal del canal estaba muy contento con los cambios que los llevaban al auge.

-Felicitaciones Namikaze –le decían constantemente, a lo que Naruto asentía sonriente. Pero aquel día ni podía detenerse a responder los amistosos saludos, caminaba a paso ligero y miraba a su alrededor mientras se dirigía muy perturbado al Estudio de Hinata Hyuga.

-Buen día.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

De inmediato ambos sintieron una gran incomodidad. La verdad es que Naruto estaba harto de ver a Hinata y tratarla como una extraña, habían pasado semanas desde que trabajaban en el mismo lugar y ni un solo día pudieron siquiera comer juntos o platicar. O era él o era ella… La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible.

-Hinata deja de comportarte así, bien sabemos que estas sufriendo - La morena se puso de pie a la par del rubio.

-¿Yo? ¿Sufro yo? ¡Fuiste tú quien nos sumió en esto!

-Pero yo quise arreglar las cosas…

-¡Claro! luego de destrozarme.

-Me disculpé por ello.

-Pues se te hizo tarde.

-En fin – Naruto resopló exacerbado, la actitud de Hinata era imposible y él no tenía paciencia para aguantarla –Por disposición de la Gerencia ya no vas a dirigir el noticiero nocturno.

-¿Qué?

-¡Escucha! Bee decidió darte un programa propio los fines de semana sobre política nacional, felicidades Hina, vas a conducir el programa revelación del periodismo japonés.

-Solo mis amigos me llaman "Hina".

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco bastante indigestado de esa actitud, gruñó muy fuerte al momento que golpeaba la pared con un puño.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡ME TIENES HASTA AQUÍ! –Gritó señalando su cien. Hinata retrocedió un paso asustada, nunca jamás había visto a Naruto tan enojado, de pronto este la tomó de los hombros y la empujó al escritorio –Hinata, ¿Cuánto más vas a hacerme esto? No te das cuenta que... que te extraño mucho.

El rubio sabía que estaba rebasando los límites pero no podía permitirse seguir con aquella indiferencia ante la profunda necesidad que sentía por ella. Parecía confuso pero así era, la extrañaba, a su voz, su mirada, su calidez, toda ella y todo lo representaba para él.

Hinata entreabrió los labios, hasta hace unos minutos repasaba con tranquilidad lo que diría esa noche en el noticiero y ahora se encontraba agarrada fuertemente por Naruto quien le suplicaba con esos ojos azules que ella tanto amaba… ¿Amaba? Así es. En todo ese tiempo quiso sumirse en el arduo trabajo y los compromisos, pero al llegar la noche y estar sola con su almohada, ese par de ojos no dejaban sus pensamientos.

-Naruto… yo… - Antes de continuar, Gaara y Kiba irrumpieron en el Estudio consternados por lo que veían, no les costó mucho separar a Naruto de Hinata pero igual lo miraban renuentes.

-Tranquilos, solo vino a darme un anuncio importante.

-¿Qué decides Hinata? - La mirada del rubio no era negociable, ella tuvo que ceder.

-Mañana, mañana en la tarde.

Naruto le dedico una sonrisa inigualable y salió del Estudio sin despedirse. Estar a punto de pasar los límites le había surtido muy bien pues no olvidaba el pálido rostro de Hinata y su cuerpo temblando en sus manos. Era una sensación extraña y plácida al mismo tiempo… Naruto se detuvo absorto.

-No…-Tal vez algo nuevo estaba aflorando en él o era un sentimiento que se vigorizaba a través de los años, sea lo que sea, tenía mucho que ver con su pequeña Hinata –No… -susurró ensimismado por aquellas revelaciones.

Kiba y Gaara siguieron a Naruto aun molestos, no les había gustado ver como este maltrataba a Hina y no tolerarían otra escena igual.

-Inuzuka, deberíamos saber que pasa entre esos dos.

-¿Hablas de espiarlos mañana?

-Es tu labor en ese canal ¿No? - Kiba frunció el ceño, las palabras del pequeño "ayudante" de Hinata no le fueron nada agradables y mucho menos saber quién era realmente Gaara.

…

Sasuke se encontraba saliendo de casa de Sarutobi luego de su sesión diaria pues desde que llegó a Japón, aprovechó cada minuto aprendiendo de la sabiduría y experiencia del anciano que admiraba desde niño. Aún recordaba la última clase mientras caminaba en los verdes dominios de la casa y con la naturaleza impregnándose en su piel, sentía la paz y el sosiego emerger con cada brisa que le envolvía en la frescura de ese mágico lugar. De repente, notó el piano situado en una sección especial del jardín y creyó escuchar una dulce melodía proveniente de ese lugar adornado con columnas de flores.

_"La política es la herramienta para transformar lo imposible en realidad, pero sólo es una herramienta, no lo puede hacer ella por sí sola, necesita de brazos que la ayuden a lograr el objetivo."_

Fue imposible no recordar a Hinata Hyuga, la periodista que podría llevar a cualquiera al auge o a la perdición, pero más que nada, la mujer a la que no estaba dispuesto de olvidar. Con la imagen de ella en mente, condujo a AsiaTV hallándola con facilidad pues había terminado de grabar un programa de radio y tenía tiempo de receso.

-Hinata –le llamó, la chica se dio la vuelta esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Sasuke, eres tú –el moreno notó que algo andaba mal, se le acercó lo suficiente y vio un semblante triste en sus ojos plateados –Tu, aún me recuerdas ¿Verdad?

-Tonta –Le regañó acariciándole el rostro con dulzura –Yo no soy Naruto.

_"Si decidiste olvidar, así será… pero no me pidas que haga lo mismo."_

Sasuke y Hinata caminaron a lo largo del canal hasta el techado donde se podía ver una gigantesca antena; en todo su trayecto platicaron de diversas cosas, recordaron anécdotas y se contaron unas nuevas. Sasuke la tomaba de la mano como solía hacerlo cuando eran pequeños, la jalaba como a una muñeca y la protegía como un cristal.

-¿Y cómo esta Kyubi?

-Naruto no es el mejor dueño del mundo, pero el perro no está agonizando- Ambos sonrieron pero no duró mucho pues Hinata comenzó a temblar. Sasuke la cubrió con su chaqueta y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

-No tienes que llorar.

-Lo sé… pero es imposible –respondió la chica mordiéndose los labios.

-Naruto me comentó que hablaran mañana, aprovecha esa oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.

-No quiero, no puedo… verlo me provoca mucho dolor, Sasuke.

-Y no hablarle el doble ¿Verdad? - Hinata bajó la cabeza, Sasuke tenía razón.

De niños, cada vez que alguno tenía problemas se ayudaban mutuamente bajo una lealtad inquebrantable, su lazo les hacía fuertes y capaces de soportar lo que venga, _de niños... _Sasuke acarició el rostro de Hinata, nunca le gustó verla llorar y hacía todo lo viable por sacarle una sonrisa, no le importaba ridiculizar al rubio ni hacer travesuras, solo quería que esos ojitos plateados brillaran de felicidad, es que ¿Tanto la había amado?

"_Te he perdido… Naruto" "Déjame a mí vagar por este mundo buscando la manera de olvidarte de verdad."_

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a verlo con una sonrisa muy bonita dibujada en el rostro. Ahora ella era fuerte y no necesitaba más de él.

-Dime dónde es, yo también iré–dijo Sasuke escondiendo un inesperado resentimiento.

-Va ser muy difícil.

-Siempre será difícil al principio, pero te acostumbrarás. Tú y yo lo entendemos perfectamente.

Hinata se deshizo de la mano de Sasuke y se giró ofendida.

-Nunca me acostumbré al encierro del conservatorio.

-Ni yo a estar 15 años lejos de ti ¡Pero así debió ser! La vida no es precisamente lo que queremos Hinata y tú…

-¡Esta bien! –Exclamó Hinata apretando los puños –Ven a la plaza Mizu en la tarde, platicaremos los tres.

Sasuke asintió y repentinamente la abrasó. Su pequeña lo recibió sorprendida y permanecieron así por largo tiempo hasta que decidieron volver al canal porque el frío amenazaba con congelarlos.

….

El día siguiente había llegado y todo el personal de Hinata estaba con las emociones a flor de piel. Kiba trató de mantenerse lo más natural posible, pero Gaara le recordaba a cada momento la cita que tendrían Naruto y Hinata.

Ello lo trastornó, al punto de salir del canal hecho furia rumbo al departamento del SIN (Servicio de Inteligencia Nacional). Al llegar, no saludó al enorme portero ni mostró educación al abrir la puerta de la sala.

-¡Quiero que te lleves a tu estúpido crío! –Gritó en la cara de Kankuro.

-Apenas tiene poco tiempo con ustedes, además demoras mucho en conseguir la información…

-¡¿Y solo por eso seré desplazado por un niño?!

-Gaara es un muchacho tranquilo…

-¡NO! ¡Anda siempre detrás de Hinata! ¡Y ya me está cansando esa actitud de…!

-¿Detrás de Hinata? –le interrumpió Sai acercándosele a centímetros. Kiba no soportó eso y le hizo a un lado de un empujón -¡Vaya, vaya! Nuestro mejor agente de infiltración se ha enamorado.

-¡Cállate Sai!

-¿Quién decía que enamorarse era para idiotas?

-¡Cállate Shikamaru!

-Kiba, deberás controlarte, no podemos remover a Gaara –Dijo Inoichi tratando de calmarlo.

-Sí claro –respondió Kiba de mala gana –Pero ese, no hace más que perder el tiempo…

-¡Silencio! –Shikaku estaba al teléfono. Los jóvenes se callaron aguantando la risa, sin embargo esta fue cediendo viendo que el rostro de Shikaku tomaba tintes más serios y algo preocupados. Cuando colgó el teléfono miró de frente al grupo –Tenemos que ir de inmediato con la Fuerza Militar.

-Qué… ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Kiba.

-Les llegó cierta información a los cuerpos militares, requieren de nosotros.

-¿Qué te dijeron? –Shikaku negó con la cabeza y esto bastó para que todos apuraran su salida del SIN.

….

Por la plaza caminaba mucha gente, los niños perseguían palomas y jugaban entre ellos, el aire se purificaba por los enormes árboles que se alzaban formando caminos y resguardando a los jardines con flores preciosas. En medio se hallaba una pileta de agua cristalina con muchas bancas de bellos adornos rodeándola y en una de ellas, Hinata esperaba sentada. La sola idea de ver a Naruto le estremecía el corazón en espasmos de miedo y dolencia anticipada porque estaba muy segura de que esa platica terminaría en una discusión.

-Puntual, señorita Hyuga.

Hinata arrugó la falda del vestido y por muy difícil que le resultara, levantó la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado esa voz tan familiar. Naruto estaba de pie al lado de la fuente de agua y al momento que sus miradas de cruzaron, ambos sintieron un delicado vuelco en su interior acompañado de vibraciones que les producía su cercanía.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De todo o de nada. Tal vez solo pasar varios minutos a tu lado sin pelear–Respondió el rubio sentándose junto a ella. Hinata le siguió con la mirada hasta que el rubio volvió a posar sus ojos en los de ella, ante esto se sobresaltó y se puso de pié – ¿Ahora me saldrás con que me tienes miedo?

-Mucho pavor –Respondió. Naruto le sonrió y desvió la vista como si buscara algo.

-Ven conmigo –Se levantó y le tomó una mano, Hinata se dejó guiar un tanto aturdida por ese cariñoso trato. Pasearon alrededor de la plaza sin soltarse y llegaron a un viejo árbol de tallo y copa enormes -¿Recuerdas?

Hinata enfocó la vista en el árbol y se dio cuenta de una curiosa inscripción en su tallo:

_"S - N - H"_

Hinata acarició las letras deterioradas, sus ojos brillaban de solo recordar aquel día…_ Entonces, como si pasara en ese momento vio a tres niños correr de un lado a otro a su alrededor, ellos reían y corrían alegres jugando entre sí._

_-¡Naruto no vas atraparme! _

_-¡Por aquí zoquete! _

_-¡Ey ya basta! ¡Quédense quietos!_

-Hina ¿Ya sabes escribir? –Dijo el Naruto actual y Hinata dio vuelta mirándolo resentida y al borde de las lágrimas.

_-Hina ¿Ya sabes escribir?_

_-Ya he mejorado un poquito._

_-Escribamos algo en ese árbol._

_-¿Por qué allí Sasuke?_

_-Porque Naruto lo bautizó con un cabezazo. _

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca temblando. Parpadeó un segundo y las lágrimas fluyeron.

-Aún recuerdo ese golpe…

-¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó sollozando.

-Fue lo que vivimos–Naruto veía a una frágil Hinata ante él, la dureza en aquellos ojos perlados había sido destruida, y él luchaba consigo mismo deseando cubrirla con sus brazos y susurrarle que todo estaba bien.

-No… esto no –Hinata lo apartó e intentó irse pero este la atrapó de un brazo, no dejaría que se fuera, no después de romper el hielo de su mirada –Suéltame – Ambos sufrían y esto se refleja en sus ojos carentes de afecto. Así que, sin pensar más que en el dolor que ambos sentían, Naruto atrajo a Hinata en sus brazos posando su cabeza sobre la de ella cubriéndola a la vez de todo su consuelo y amor.

-No te vayas -Hinata abrió los ojos asombrada por la ternura que el rubio le brindaba –Quédate conmigo.

-Eres muy cruel ¿Sabes? –Ambos permanecieron quietos inmersos en fuertes emociones. La gente iba y venía a su alrededor pero ellos se habían congelado aún sin separarse –Me dijiste todo tipo de cosas y ahora…

-Todo está bien…

-No, nada está bien–musitó muy cerca del rostro de Naruto, luego rompió el abraso y se limpió las lágrimas con los puños.

-Hinata, fuimos separados por largos años, pero aún podemos recuperar el tiempo...

-Ya no somos niños y ese tiempo no volverá jamás -Se hizo a un lado y se alejó a grandes pasos.

-¡Espera! –Al sentir que Naruto la perseguía, optó por acelerar el paso hasta la siguiente calle.

-Fuiste muy claro. Me olvidé de ustedes y soy una traidora.

-¿Qué hago para que borres eso de tu memoria?

-Solo deja las cosas como están, yo era feliz…

-¡No es cierto! –Gritó Naruto alcanzándola luego de cruzar la calle -¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir verte y no hablarte? Parecemos extraños ¡Lejanos…!

-¡Tu así lo quisiste! ¡Lo gritaste! ¡Lo exigiste!

-¡Maldición Hinata! –Naruto la tomó de un brazo y la arrinconó en la pared -Realmente, te quiero a mi lado.

Ambos se inmovilizaron, asimilando lo que acababan de decirse en esa maravillosa tarde. Naruto acarició sutilmente el rostro de Hinata, ella contuvo el aliento unos instantes sin dejar de ver sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-Yo también así lo quería… Pero ya no puedo vivir aferrada a ti.

-Te lo suplico.

-Esto no tiene sentido…

-¡SI, SI LO TIENE! ¡Porque no quieres entender! -Hinata se mordió los labios sin evitar las nuevas lágrimas.

-Fue una linda amistad… pero ahora son malos recuerdos y ustedes son...

-Volvamos – Naruto la aferró en la pared haciendo que ambos cerraran los ojos y se concentraran en los latidos enérgicos de sus corazones –Yo siento que…

Se detuvo en seco. Hinata abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le contempló extrañada, Naruto miraba en otra dirección como si quisiera escuchar algo… Era parecido a un cronómetro, un sonido fino, casi audible.

-Esto… esto no… -De repente, la jaló bruscamente dando la vuelta a la esquina e intentó correr con ella lo más rápido posible; sin embargo, Hinata no entendía nada y de un tirón hizo que ambos se detuvieran.

-¡Qué sucede!

-Hinata… -dijo Naruto aterrado al momento que le daba vuelta y la cubría con su cuerpo. Y como si ocurriera en un grotesco sueño, un fuerte estallido hizo volar las paredes sumiendo la gente en el infierno de las llamas que abrasaban todo a su paso.

_Continuará..._

_..._

Y bien ¡Hasta aquí por hoy!

Díganme… ¿Qué les pareció? ; )

¡Conmigo será hasta la próxima semana!

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
